The Underworld at Twilight
by ProcrastinatingPyro09
Summary: Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? WarrenOC. I suck at summaries, by the way.
1. Anya Kristine Masters

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

_**Chapter 1: Anya Kristine Masters**_

** Today is going to be a nightmare. However, before I get into that, you are probably wondering who I am. My name is Anya Kristine Masters and I just moved to Maxville from Transylvania. I was born in Salem, Mass to Sebastian and Chloe Masters. We're not your normal family though. My mother is the daughter of Edward Penn; most knew him by his hero name….Rain Man, and Willow Jennings, a faerie. Before you say anything….yes….faeries exist. My father is a different story. We don't know much about his parents but is brother is very well known. My father is the younger brother of Vladimir Dragulia, more commonly known as Dracula. My father changed his name when he moved to the States to avoid all suspicion. I take after both parents and inherited my grandfather's power, controlling rain and storms. I have my mother's body type: average height, long legs, okay size chest. Nothing special…but being part vampire…makes your looks ten times more beautiful. I inherited my dad's blood red hair (go figure…a vampire with blood red hair), bright green eyes, skin so pale that it glows in sunlight….IF I go out in it, and the trait that makes our kind stand out….my fangs (A/N: To see what she looks like…click on the link on my profile). Aside from the weird combination that makes up my heritage, I'm a normal 17-year-old. **

** Back to what I previously said…….today is going to be a nightmare. Today marks my first day of my junior year at Sky High. The nightmare is going to be keeping my secret. The Counsel isn't to keen on "humans" knowing our secret. The exception was my mother, for faeries have Counsels of their own. That's the problem with the Counsel….they think anyone who isn't a vampire or a creature from mythology is a human. They don't understand that. Whatever. Today was a day like any other day. But I was pretty tired. Back in Transylvania, I slept during the day and was awake at night….like most vampires. Sun doesn't kill us but it makes us weak and our skin sparkles in the light, giving away that something is not normal with us. No, I don't sleep in a coffin….movies put some crazy shit theories in people's heads. So I'm still not used to being up when the sun is out. That was easily fixed. I got up at five in the morning, sighs no sun to deal with yet. I jumped in the shower and filled the bathroom with the smell of pumpkin (my shampoo, conditioner, and hair stuff is pumpkin scented). I did my usual morning (sort of) routine of getting dressing in my black and red Tripp pants and my red and black lace corset top with my black and red Converses. I did my usual makeup of black eyeliner, black eye-shadow, black mascara, and blood red lips…I like black and red….so what? I went downstairs, slapped a bag of blood on my now extended canines, and grabbed an apple. Before venturing out into the sun, I threw on my black hoodie and pulled the hood over my face then made it cloudy out…just to be safe. **

** The walk to the bus stop was a boring one. But I had my black Ipod nano to keep me company. I listened to My Chemical Romance's _Vampires Will Never Hurt You_ (how ironic…but I love that song so it doesn't matter) as I waited for the bus to pull up. The bus ride was just as boring…thank god for my Ipod. Marilyn Manson played on the way to the high school in the sky. No one came up to talk to me (_YES!!_) but I got a lot of weird stares. _What?!?! Have you never seen a new student before?!?!_ I thought to myself as I walked into the building and out of the sun. Once in the safety of the school I removed my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. Luckily, I didn't have to wander around the school or ask someone for directions because Principal Powers was waiting for me. "Welcome, Anya, to Sky High," she said welcomingly. "Now, if you will follow me, I will escort you to the gym." **

** The walk to the gym was silent, for the most part. She asked me simple questions about myself, and I answered them. We arrived at the gym a few minutes later and let me tell you, the gym is HUGE!!!…for a gym anyways. "Anya, that is Coach Boomer. He will be placing you as either Hero or Hero Support based on your powers. Good luck," and with that, she left. I looked at the group of kids staring at me. _Poor kids….they must be scared shitless _I thought to myself. I walked to the back of the group, all eyes still on me. As I walked, I surveyed the room. Big…very big. Scattered around the stands were some other students. _Upperclassmen_, I figured. Through Power Placement, I could feel eyes on me and whispers here and there. It didn't faze me though, I was used to it. The bell for lunch rang and there were ten freshmen, plus me, still nervously waiting to get past judgment (Well…that's what it felt like, anyways). **

** I followed the remaining freshies to the lunchroom, being the last to enter. Again, all eyes were on me. _Am I THAT much of a freak of nature that everyone has to stare at me? Or is it not everyday that they get junior transfers here?_ I'll take the latter option, thank you very much! I spotted an empty table in the far corner of the café…of course it had to be the FAR corner…now I have to walk in front of all these people. Sure, walking into the gym wasn't a problem. But this was the whole fucking school. _Suck it up, An. You can do this. It's nothing, you idiot!_ I chastised and reassured myself. Taking a deep breath and standing tall with confidence, I made my way to the empty table. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the table and was not able to shake off the feeling of being watched and the whispers never left my ears. _Tough parts over…I think…I hope_. **

** I sat there reading the book I had brought, _The Complete Workings of Edgar Allen Poe_. He's one of my favorite authors. I've loved his works since I was a kid…I know…kinda weird that a small child likes to read Poe. Then again, I'm not your normal person. As I read, I could still feel every eye on me. Yeah, not a pleasant feeling. Not taking my eyes off the book, which I've read numerous times…probably enough to have memorized every word of every story, I felt someone sit across from me. I looked up from my book and met the gaze of the first human I came to trust. **

** "Hi! I'm Layla," she said smiling.**

** "Anya," was all I could say. It usually took three days for people to get up the nerve to talk to me after I transferred into the school. I guess there's a first for everything. **

** "I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting alone and I was wondering if you would like to join my friends and I for lunch?" she asked, with the same smile but sheepishly. I was stunned. It usually took a WEEK for THAT to happen. I simply shook my head in response and gathered up my stuff. She smiled even brighter when I accepted her offer. As we walked to her table, which was halfway to the opposite side of the lunchroom, more whispers broke out. What can I say? I'm used to it. When we got to her table, I was pleasantly surprised. She has a very diverse group of friends. From a nerd, to a wannabe gangsta, to two punk/goths, to the all-American kid. These people would soon become the people I trusted and confided in most. As we approached, all but one looked up at us. **

** "Anya, that's Ethan, Magenta, Zach, my boyfriend Will, and the one behind the book is Warren. Guys, this is Anya. She's gunna sit with us." As she introduced them, I took note of who was who. Ethan was the nerd and wore a lot of orange. Zach was the wannabe gangsta that wore a lot of neon yellow and almost white hair. Normally I avoid people like that because they scare me a little, but Zach was different. From the second I met him, he was a goofball. So I could look past the wannabe gangsta-thing. Magenta was one of two punk/goths covered in purple from head to toe. Then came Will, the all-American guy. Seeing as how Warren was still hiding behind his book, I looked at Layla for the first time almost. She was a redhead, like me, and wore a lot of green. She always had the same smile on her face and that smile was mirrored in her eyes. We sat down and the interrogation had started.**

** "So, Anya. Where did you transfer in from?" Will asked.**

** "Transylvania. It's a small town, you wouldn't have heard of it." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I WAS from Transylvania, just not a small town. When I moved to Transylvania at the age of ten, we moved into Uncle Vlad's castle. **

** "So, if you're from Transylvania, why don't you have an accent?" Zach asked. It sounded somewhat stupid at first, but then I remembered that they knew nothing about me, but then I answered. "I was born in Salem and then moved to Transylvania when I was ten". After the next question Zach asked me, I retracted my previous statement about him asking stupid questions…"Massachusetts?" Everyone groaned at his question and Warren looked up from his book (FINALLY!!) and gave Zach the "what-the-hell?" look. "No. Salem, New Jersey" I said with sarcasm and then a laugh. As everyone (except Zach, who blushed in embarrassment) laughed at my retort, I took the time to look at Warren. He had shoulder length dark brown, almost black, hair with a single red streak in it. Enchanting dark brown eyes that I found myself getting lost in. From what I could tell, he had muscles. The first thing that crossed my mind was _FUCK HE'S HOT!_ **

** The rest of lunch went on the same as it began, with the exception of Warren who stopped reading his book and actually seemed interested in the conversation/interrogation. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The gang was nice enough to bring me to the gym for my judgment. When we walked in, I got the surprise of my life. Almost the whole school, plus staff, was seated in the stands watching the remaining students get placed. No doubt the reason they were there was to get a look at their new transfer's powers. If they want a show, I'll give them a show. **

** "You! Transfer student! Get up here!"**

**_ Shit_. That was the only thought that crossed my brain. I looked through the crowd and spotted my new friends. I looked at each of them. All had the same encouraging look on their face, but Warren. His was different. He gave me a small smile and an encouraging nod. Now, I had only known him for less than a day and I already knew that the kind gestures were not a normal characteristic. But they helped. With a slight nod back, I turned and faced my judgment. I walked onto the stage looking like a deer in headlights. **

** "What's your name, and what's your power?"**

** "Anya Masters. I control rain, storms, and I can fly." That was the deal. I could show my wings, just don't say I'm part faerie. There are super heroes with wings. "Power up" was all he said. _It's show time…_ I showed my weather powers first…darkening the clouds and making a bad storm. Great cover-up for when I fly. That way my skin won't sparkle if I get close to the windows. I turned around and walked to the edge of the stage. After a running start and a jump in the air, my blood red faerie wings extended raising me into the air as far as I could. A chorus of shocked and amazed noises reached my ears and I couldn't help but laugh. I turned around and flew down to hover at eye level with Coach Boomer. He had an impresses look on his face.**

** "Hero."**

A/N: So this is my first fan fiction...please read and review. Be nice, I'm still new at this.


	2. Brutal News

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

**A/N: A warning for future chapters, there WILL be time jumps in this and I will make note of it. Sorry but that's how it played out in my head. And special thanks to PyroGurl313 for being my first review EVER! You rock my socks off!**

_**Chapter 2: Brutal News**_

**It's been a month since I started attending Sky High. Wow… has it really been THAT long. Anyways, after my first day there, Will, his gang, and I became inseparable. I just haven't told them my secret yet. It's funny, it feel like we've been friends all our lives instead of just a month. I love these people to death…especially Magenta, Layla, and Warren. Layla and Maj are like the sisters my parents never gave me, and Warren is just…well…Warren. You can't really explain it. But I feel really bad not telling them. I've been meaning to for two weeks now, but it's a lot harder than you think. I can't just go up to them and say, "Hey, guys, guess what? I'm a bloodsucking demon from hell!" and expect them to still talk to me. There ARE repercussions to telling them the truth. Wicked messy stuff, don't really feel like getting into details.**

**Today was the same as usual. I had classes with Will and Warren, ate lunch with the whole gang, had MORE classes with Will and Warren, and then came the bus ride home. I sat in the aisle seat next to Warren, listening to _Wow I Can Get Sexual Too_ by Say Anything…I love that song and that band…I saw the music video and couldn't stop laughing my ass off. Sorry, a little off topic there. Today was cloudy so I didn't have to hide behind my hood. By the way, the clouds were not my doing…it does NATURALLY get cloudy sometimes. Before I knew it, I started to doze off…**

_**Warren's P.O.V. (YAY!!)**_

**I was in my own world reading my book when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Anya fast asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I couldn't help but smile a little when she buried her head into my shoulder. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see my ex-girlfriend, Holly Frost, glaring at the sleeping girl next to me. _Just Holly being Holly_ I thought to myself. Ever since Anya arrived, Holly was bitchier than ever. I guess she sees Anya as a threat…women. I kissed the top of her head (no one saw) and she stirred slightly as I did, but she never woke up. _MMMM…she smells like pumpkins_. **

**The rest of the ride was spent staring out at the clouds and having the sweet smell of pumpkin never leave my nose.**

**_Shit. Guess I have to wake her up._**

_**Back to Anya's P.O.V.**_

**The next thing I realized was the pillow my head was resting on. _This pillow is WICKED comfortable…and it smells good too. Like Axe. Wait…this isn't a pillow…it's a shoulder_. I looked up into the eyes of my best friend Warren Peace. I smiled at him and moved over a bit to give him space. It suddenly got cold. That's when I noticed that Warren had removed his arm from my waist. I felt a flash of disappointment go through my veins. _That was weird…_**

**"Have a nice nap?" he asked with amusement in his voice.**

**"Actually, I did. You're a really good pillow, ya know. Extremely comfortable."**

**"Never heard that one before."**

**"Well now ya have."**

**I smiled at him and got comfortable on his shoulder again. He wrapped his arm around my waist again. Again, I was wrapped in Warren's warmth. We stayed like this for the rest of the ride…which was, like, five minutes. I was strangely content with the way we were. It sort of felt right. I was saddened again when I got off the bus. I missed Warren's warmth…which was really strange. I pushed everything to the back of my mind when I got home. **

**"Mom? Dad?" no response. _They must still be at work_. I shrugged and went up to my room. I was suddenly in the mood to watch a horror movie so I put _The Hills Have Eyes_ on. The remake…not the original. I happen to have a big crush on Aaron Stanford who plays Doug…plus I love yelling at the characters when they do stupid things in horror movies. I watched that then started that _Saw_ movie marathon that I've been meaning to do. While watching the movies I did my homework…hey, just the movies alone can't tide me over…I've seen them plenty of times each.**

**A few hours, and four horror movies, later I heard the front door open and close. "ANYA!" I heard my dad call up to me. I ran down stairs and was about to hug my father when I noticed his appearance. He looked like he aged ten years since this morning. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes didn't have their normal sparkle in them.**

**"Dad, what happened? You look like shit. Wait…where's mom?"**

**"She's fine. She went to Transylvania while you were in school. An, honey, there's been an accident…your brother and Erin were killed last night-" he paused when he saw my face, and then answered the question I couldn't speak, "Shelly is fine. She was with your uncle when they were killed. Honey, Cole and Erin were murdered. The funeral is tomorrow night. We leave at noon. You aren't going to school tomorrow. Pack some things for the trip."**

**I just stood there. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even cry. My brother, one of the strongest vampires I knew, and his fiancé, the nicest person on the face of the planet, were murdered. Leaving behind my two month old niece, Shelly, by herself. Murdered… "No, I'm going to school. Dad, if I stay here I'll go nuts. Just pick me up at lunch and we'll go." All he could do was nod in response. I answered his next question before he could ask. "Yes, I plan on sticking to tradition. Most of the student body thinks of me as a freak…might as well."**

**I gave my father a quick hug then went to my room. I just sat there…I was at a loss. I was an empty shell. I fell asleep in my clothes…**

**The next morning was different from the rest. Today, I did my normal routine of showering and doing my makeup. Instead of blood red lips, they were covered in black lipstick. And my usually blood red nail polish was replaced with black. I mechanically put on the outfit I never thought I'd be wearing anytime soon…vampire tradition when mourning the loss of a loved one is to wear all black and have a blood red rose with you. I pulled on the long black dress and the long black cloak. I placed the rose behind my ear, as Cole used to do when he would take his walks with me through our uncle's garden. I still remember it as if it were yesterday…**

_**Flashback (no P.O.V.)…**_

_**A ten-year-old Anya was walking with her brother Cole. Cole looked just like his father. At the time, Cole was twenty-three. They were walking through their uncle Vlad's garden in the moonlight. She loved this garden, as did Cole. They remembered the stories their uncle would tell them when they came to visit. Numerous stories about the many centuries he and his brother had lived through. As they walked, they passed a patch of roses. Cole picked one up and placed it behind young Anya's ear.**_

_**"Whenever you see a red rose, I want you to think of me. For I will think of you. A red rose will be our flower, now and forever. I love you, baby sister. Now and in death." **_

_**She hugged her brother tight and whispered, "I love you, too, Cole. Now and in death." in his ear. He kissed her cheek and they continued on their walk through their magic garden. **_

_**End Flashback (back to Anya)…**_

**I put some clothes together for my trip. I grabbed my books and my Ipod and headed downstairs. I went downstairs and passed my father at the table. "See you at lunch, dad." I said as I kissed the top of his head. I walked out of the house without eating. Probably not the best idea but given my current situation…yeah. I put my Ipod on and listened to all of my depressing music. As I walked, I looked towards the sky…gloomy…like my current state. It was an eerie calm, as if a storm was brewing but it wasn't completely here yet. The bus came and I took my normal seat next to Warren. I didn't look or talk to him and the rest of the gang for the day. I was dead inside. My first reaction to anything came at lunch.**

**Lunch. That was when my friends really got scared for me. It went through phases… first was concern, then was worry, next was anxious, now was scared shitless. I hadn't done anything all day. I didn't look or talk to anyone and I didn't do any work. It was as if I wasn't in my body. Lunch. Holly and her group of Barbie Dolls came up to torment me like they do everyday. I was barely listening to what she was saying until she mentioned I looked like someone died. That people like me don't mourn death, we celebrate. In most cases, this wouldn't have gotten to me, but in my current state. **

**"Shut up. Just shut up, Holly. You can torment me any other day but not today. Just, please, leave me alone" I said to her, not lifting my head to look at her.**

**"Awe…is wittle Anya gunna cwy?" Holly said snidely.**

**"I just found last night out that my brother, one of the strongest people I know, and his fiancé were murdered. He was my hero, the one that took care of me when my parents went on business trips. He wasn't just my brother, he was my father. And now my two-month-old niece will never know just how great her parents were. He left us alone! He left me alone!" the tears that I could not shed last night finally broke through the barrier. I cried. I cried for Cole, for Erin, for Shelly, for my Parents, for my uncle, and most of all…I cried for me. Outside, the storm finally came. Pouring down rain…Cole and Erin crying for the ones left behind. For Shelly and me. I fell to the ground in violent sobs repeating, "He left me," over and over. Before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me, engulfing me in warmth…Warren. My knight in shining armor (A/N: I know this is used a lot but I couldn't help it…come on…wouldn't you want Warren to comfort you too?) was protecting me. He held me close and let me cry on his shoulder, whispering soothing words in my ear and rubbing my back. I couldn't stop. All the tears that wanted to come out last night came. And he just held me close, letting me cry. I didn't care that the whole school watched my little episode. I needed this. My dad came into the lunchroom and scooped me into his arms. I held onto him for dear life and cried. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I'm really happy you guys like it. So I just finished writing this and I was listening to my Ipod as I was typing. As I typed up her breakdown, _My Immortal_ came on. I really almost cried writing this. Oh, and just a side note: everything that she likes is what I like. So think of it this way, you are getting to know me while getting to know my character. Anya is probably going to be the most like me. Please read and review, because you guys made me so happy that I was shaking.  
Love,  
Mel a.k.a. ProcrastinatingPyro09**


	3. There's Something You Should Know

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

_**Chapter 3: There's Something You Should Know**_

_**Layla's P.O.V.**_

**Anya's been back for a week and she's changed for the worst. We're all worried about her, especially Warren. She doesn't speak, she doesn't smile, she doesn't eat, I highly doubt she sleeps, and she doesn't look at us. She's an empty shell. From what we can see of her, she looks awful. But her hair is always in her face so we can't tell. But you can feel the change in her. Before this, she had this indescribable presence to her. She could brighten anybody's day just by walking in the room; and when she smiled, everyone would smile…even Warren. It's almost as if she died. Anya still hangs around with us, but she's worse than Warren used to be in the anti-social department.**

**After her episode in the lunchroom last week, Holly and her cronies have stayed away from her. Thank God for that! We're at lunch and she still isn't eating.**

**"Anya, please eat something. This isn't healthy," I pleaded with her. A chorus of agreements followed. Her only response was the slight shake of her head refusing.**

**"Anya," it was Warren. "Please eat something. Do anything for that matter. You're scaring us. You haven't done anything since you came back and we're worried. This isn't healthy." I have never heard this much concern come from Warren. He looked like he might cry. This was really bad.**

**Anya slowly lifted her head and we got our first good look at her for the first time since she came back. She really _did_ look terrible. She looked like she aged ten years. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She looked weak and exhausted. Her eyes. The fire in them died out. _Wait…are her eyes…no…they can't be…are they…black._ That image will always be ingrained in our minds. Her beautiful green irises were as black as night (A/N: Watched _The Covenant_ and I had to use it). She looked at each of us with her pitch black eyes. "Guys, there's something you need to know. But not here. Meet me under the tree after school. Will, tell Ron to come back for us." And that was all she said…until after school, that is.**

_**After School (still Lalya)…**_

**We walked to the tree in silence, looking at Anya sitting under the shaded tree. She adorned the infamous black hoodie with the hood covering her face as usual. If you didn't know she was there, you would have thought she was apart of the shadows. We got under the tree and sat down. She just stared at us for a moment.**

**"Don't talk, don't stop me, and don't ask questions. I will explain everything you want to know but there is one condition: everything I tell you has to stay a secret. I'm telling you all this because you guys are my best friends and I trust you. Will you keep my secret?" we nodded our heads in response and she continued. "My father is the brother of Vladimir Dragulia. More commonly known as Count Dracula. I'm half vampire. My mother is half-faerie and half super hero. Yes, I do drink blood. My abnormally pale skin sparkles in the sunlight. Sunlight doesn't kill me but it makes me very weak. When I don't feed, my eyes turn as black as night. I can eat normal food, but I need blood in my system before I can consume it. I understand if you guys never wanna talk to me ever again, but keep this a secret, please." With that, she got up to leave.**

**"Anya, wait."**

**She turned around to look at the shape shifter before her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Magenta ran to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. Anya was shocked by this gesture for a moment then hugged her back with tears in her eyes. The rest of us got up and hugged her, even Warren, and for the first time in a week, she smiled. **

**This day brought us closer together.**


	4. SLC Punk! and Pez

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

_**Chapter 4: SLC Punk!**_

_**Back to Anya's P.O.V.**_

**Ron drove us back to my house and there was no mention of the topic of our previous conversation. They still wanted to be my friends. They still liked me. After keeping this big secret from them for over a month, they were still my friends. I was at my usual seat next to Warren, getting ready to pass out from exhaustion. He took notice. Warren took off his wristband and offered me his exposed wrist.**

**"Drink. I don't mind. You need energy."**

**"No, I can't. I've sworn never to drink blood from a person unless it was a last resort. I won't drink from you. I don't drink from the people I care about. I have blood at home, I can wait till then." He looked at me and sighed, giving up. He put his wristband back on and the subject was dropped. **

**We were dropped off right in front of my house. I saw my parents' cars in the driveway. _Shit…now I have to tell them what I did_. We walked in and were greeted by my mother. Out of the three of us, I took the news of Cole and Erin's murder worse. She looked somewhat back to normal. **

**"Oh! I didn't know you were bringing your friends here. I just finished-"**

**"Mom, it's alright. I told them the truth. You and dad don't need to pretend anymore."**

**She shook her head and smiled and my friends and I. "I'm glad she let you all in on her secret. And I'm glad you all accepted her after she told you. You all have no idea how hard it is for all of us. I'm glad she trusts you enough. How about I make you guys some popcorn so you can watch movies?"**

**We shook our heads and headed to the TV room. We sat down on the large couch and tried to figure out what to watch. "Have you guys ever seen _SLC Punk!?"_ They looked at me like I had ten heads. (A/N: That is a great movie. If you've never seen if…go rent it.) I shook my head at them and proceeded to tell them about the movie. "The basics are: it's about anarchy and the 80's punk wave. Matthew Lillard stars in it and the movie is wicked amazing." then I got sad. "Cole and I used to watch this movie all the time. I always said that if someone learned Steve-O's, Matthew Lillard, monologues for me, I'd love them forever. His thought process is amazing, and the way he sees things is intriguing."**

**Layla got up and put the movie in as my mother came in with a big bowl of popcorn. She put it on the table, threw me a bag of blood, and set two more next to me. "Make sure she eats." she told them and with that, she left. I eyed the bag in my hands and extended my canines. In the blink of an eye, I was sucking down the blood. I couldn't help but moan the entire time. You know when you eat something really good, you can't help but moan…yeah…same applies here. After finishing the first one, I sucked down the second, then the third…moaning through all three. When I was done, I looked at my gaping friends. "Sorry about that. I tend to do that when I don't eat for a week." I said, laughing nervously. **

**"Do you mind if we ask you something. You said Cole and Erin were murdered. What happened to them? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. We were just-" Layla asked. **

**"It's fine. They were beaten, Erin was raped, and they were made into Pez dispensers. A clean slice. I'll never get that image out of my head. Yeah, they showed me what happened. We don't know who did it." I said tearing up again. Warren reached over and gave my hand a small squeeze. He and the rest of the group gave a look of reassurance. It sort of helped. **

**We watched the movie and by the time it was done, I had turned them…not into vampires, you weirdoes!!! I turned them into _SLC Punk_ fans. **

**After we finished our homework, they left. "I'm glad your friends are still around. You deserve to have a normal life with normal friends," my dad said while hugging me. He knew what it was like not to have a normal life. I hugged him back then went to my room. I lay down on my soft bed and stared at my ceiling. I went to sleep for the first time in a week and didn't have any nightmares filled with death, or Pez dispensers. **

**A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!! I'm not dead. I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I had MCAS (this standardized test that sucks ass) and my Sweet 16 was this weekend…even though my birthday is next week. So to make up for it…I gave you guys two chapters in one night. I'm sorry if Warren was OOC in chapter 3. It was to emphasize how worried they all were, especially him. I hope you guys liked them and I'll try to update more often.**


	5. Alone With Warren

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

**A/N: I am SO sorry that the last two chapters weren't a) long and b) detailed enough. The third chapter was supposed to be short because I wanted her telling them to be separate and I would have added more details but I was writing at 10:00 pm and I was wicked tired. I'm gunna make it up to you all by making this one long. And a heads up: There will be a game for all of you guys. I'll have a character say a quote from a movie, and you have to guess the movie. The first person to get it right will make an appearance in a chapter or two (depends). I'll let you know if you're right. The quote will be marked by something to let you know. Let the game begin… (ha ha…Jigsaw from _Saw_)**

_**Chapter 5: Alone With Warren**_

**Tonight was one of those nights where I was bored out of my mind. The rents weren't home and no horror movie could tie me over. Which was strange. I sat on my bed looking at the sanctuary you call my bedroom. My navy blue walls were covered with movie posters and rock bands… Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Chucky, Freddy Kruger, _Underworld_, _Dracula_, _The Hills Have Eyes_, _The Devil's Rejects_, _X-Men_…I stared at the _Dracula_ poster and laughed a melancholic laugh. I missed my uncle Vlad. Those movies were the only connection I had to my uncle now. I couldn't call because it was probably daytime and he'd be asleep. I stared at mahogany bookcase and contemplated reading one of the many books in the case. I let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto my soft black and red full sized bed (A/N: THAT RHYMED!!!). I stared at my navy blue ceiling that had silver stars and moons painted on it. Just stared…and thought…about my uncle, my mom, my dad, Cole, Erin, Shelly, Layla, Maj, Will, Ethan, Zach, Warren…Warren. Lately, I couldn't stop thinking about him.**

_**You like him…**_

**_WHAT?!?_ I pushed the thought out of my head and called him…_Shit, voice mail._**

**"Hey, it's Warren. Leave a message."**

**"Hey, Warren. It's Anya. I guess you're working right now. You don't have to call me back. I was just bored and wanted to call someone. So…yeah…see ya." I hung up my cell and reached over to my black iHome. I put on the player and Family Force 5's _Love Addict_ came blaring through the speakers. As I was falling asleep from boredom, my cell phone went off.**

_**I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself…**_

**"Hello?"**

_**"I got your message."**_

**"I said you didn't have to call me back."**

_**"I know. If you're bored, come to the Paper Lantern. I'm going on break and could use some company."**_

**"Be there in a few."**

_**"Bye."**_

**"Bye."**

**I got off my comfy bed and changed out of my pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and black boxers with red flames, and into a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and ripped jeans. I put on my converses, grabbed my iPod, wallet, and keys, and then hopped into Shit Nasty. Ok, Shit Nasty is my car. It's a dark red Pontiac Grand Prix with black leather interior. I love my car. I can take a drive to Suburbia, which is two hours away, on a full tank of gas and come back without using much gas. That's why it's called Shit Nasty. (A/N: That is my sister's car but hers is pewter with beige interior.) **

**I drove to the Paper Lantern with my iPod playing through the car speakers. When I got there, I walked inside and looked for Warren. _He must still be out back_**

**"Can I help you?"**

**"Yes. I'm looking for Warren."**

**"He's still out back. I'll show you to a table."**

**The kind old woman showed me to a table in the dark corner of the restaurant. I sat down and waited. "Thank you." with that, she nodded her response and walked back to the front. I stared down at my chipping nail polish…note to self: Re-do them.**

**I felt eyes on me so I looked up. The old woman, who brought me to the table, was standing over me.**

**"Would you like something to eat while you're waiting?"**

**"Yes…um…I'll have chicken lo mien with no veggies and a glass of water, please. Thank you."**

**"Your welcome, darling."**

**A few minutes later, she brought over my water. I looked up at her and smiled my thank you then proceeded to scratch off my chipping black nail polish…yeah…I really need to re-do them. Again, I felt eyes on me and I looked up. There stood Warren holding two steaming plates of food in his work attire. For the record: I've been here before with the gang, but never have I been here while Warren was working. **

**_He looks cute with his hair pulled back and no layers to cover his strong arms…what the hell am I thinking?!? This is Warren we're talking about…WARREN PEACE. My best friend. _I pushed these thoughts out of my head and smiled up at him. "You know you didn't have to call me back."**

**"Will you just shut up about that already? I was gunna call you anyways to see if you'd keep me company."**

**"Really?" I asked, shocked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh." was all I could say. He set our meals down and sat across from me. **

**"How bored were you? Don't you usually watch a movie?"**

**"Yeah I do. But tonight I wasn't in the mood for one…which is really odd."**

**"So, your birthday is coming up soon. What do ya want?" (A/N: I'm changing Anya's age…she's gunna be sixteen turning seventeen. Her birthday chapter will be posted on my birthday, so expect that Tuesday. It will probably be short…so I thought I'd give you guys a heads up.)**

**"I want a tattoo. I wanna get a red rose on my wrist with Cole and Erin's name and 'I love you, now and in death' under it. And I want an evil eye on the back of my neck," when I mentioned the evil eye, Warren gave me a confused look. _He is so cute when he's confused_. Again, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and continued. "It is a symbol for protection. When I turned fourteen, Erin gave me this," I showed him the evil eye bracelet Erin gave me. **

_**Flashback (no P.O.V.)…**_

_**It was a starry night on the night of Anya's fourteenth birthday. She was dressed in a black peasant skirt and a red peasant top. Family and friends were gathered to celebrate her special day…all but two.**_

_**"Who are you looking for, Anya?"**_

**_She turned and faced one of her best friends with a sad look. "Cole and Erin. I can't find them. Did you see them, Heidi?" She asked her friend. _(A/N: Heidi, I told you that you would probably show up sonner or later...)_ Heidi was as tall as Anya, with brown hair, that had remnants of the black hair dye and the bleach from when she died her hair, and blue eyes. Heidi gave her a hug and whispered to her, "They'll be here. Your brother and Erin wouldn't miss your party for anything." The red head gave her friend a sad smile and they went back to the party._**

_**Moments later, Erin and Cole walked in and sought out Anya. They found her friend and asked her for Anya's whereabouts. "Heidi, where is Anya?" The girl looked at them and said, "She is with your uncle. Oh, a warning: She's pretty upset that you guys weren't on time. She thought you two forgot about her." The couple said their thanks and went to find Vlad and the upset birthday girl.**_

_**They found them in Vlad's library sitting on Anya's favorite couch. Many a nights, Cole would find Anya asleep on the window seat with a book in her hands. They entered the large library, filled with books that Vlad and Sebastian had collected throughout their travels during the centuries. Cole and Erin looked upon the saddened birthday girl in her uncle's arms. **_

_**"An, I'm sorry we are late. It is all my fault. I wanted to get you something special and Cole was helping me. Please forgive us." Anya looked the woman before her. Erin's long strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a green dress. She was about 5'9", a head or two shorter than Cole, with long legs and a curvy body. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. Anya said nothing, but got up and gave the woman a hug. That was all the response Erin needed. The two let go and Anya went to her brother.**_

_**"Happy Birthday, baby sister," Cole said as he gave his sister a hug. Anya gave a small giggle at her nickname.**_

_**"Do you have to call me that?"**_

_**"No matter how old you get, you will always be my baby sister. And I will always remind you of that." he said with a laugh. The four went back to the party with smiles on their faces. They ate, drank, danced, and had fun.**_

_**Anya had opened all but one gift. She got CD's, DVD's, posters, and other things. The last gift she opened was from Erin. She took the rectangular box and tore off the red wrapping paper. She opened the silver box to reveal a silver bracelet with eyes on it. The eyes were different colors…black, red, green, turquoise, and so on. Anya looked at Erin with wide eyes. "This was my bracelet that my mother gave to me. She got it from her mother, and so on. This has been in my family for many generations, and I thought I'd give it to you. Happy birthday, sweetie." she said, giving Anya a kiss on her head. The girl got up and gave Erin and big hug. "Thank you so much, Erin!!" The girl put the bracelet on and never took it off.**_

_**Not once…**_

_**End flashback (back to Anya)…**_

**"Wow. So you want tattoos. You know it will hurt, right."**

**"I don't care. I probably won't get them till I turn eighteen, anyways. My parents would probably have a fit if I got them, but once I'm eighteen they can't do jack shit."**

**He smiled at me and we continued to talk and eat. It was about fifteen minutes until we were interrupted.**

**_I called her on the phone and she touched her self. She touched herself. She touched herself…_**

**"Hello?"**

**_"Where are you? We called the house and no one answered."_**

**"Mom, I sent you a text message letting you know where I was going."**

**_"Well, I didn't get it."_**

**"Did you check dad's phone?" There was no answer for a minute and I looked at Warren and rolled my eyes at him. He let out a laugh when my mom came back.**

_**"Ok. We're home, now. Don't be too late."**_

**"I'll be home soon. Bye." Before she could answer, I hung up. I sighed and banged my head on the table. I looked at Warren with a sad smile. "I gotta go. I'm so sorry."**

**"It's alright. I understand." he said nonchalantly. We both stood and I was about to leave money on the table for my meal, when Warren stopped me. "I'll take care of it."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yea. Now put your money away." I smiled at him and he walked me out to my car.**

**"Thank you for dinner and curing my boredom," I said with a smile.**

**"It was my pleasure."**

**"I'll see ya tomorrow. And thanks again." Then I did something I didn't think I would do…I kissed him on the cheek. I smiled a nervous smile and said goodbye. Warren stood there and waved as I drove off. **

**_WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?!?! What the fuck was I thinking? That came from fucking nowhere! _I mentally chastised myself all the way home and into my bedroom. **

**_What the FUCK was happening to me?_**


	6. Happy Birthday, Anya!

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

**A/N: This is my Sweet Sixteen gift to myself. Yes, I'm sixteen years old today!! WOOOHOOOO!!!!! Now, just a reminder incase you forgot: I am changing Anya's age. She is sixteen now turning seventeen…today! So, Happy Birthday to me, and Anya. And thank you to my best friend Heidi for giving me a birthday shout out in her most recent chapter. I'm doing a plug here. If your like me and you not only love Warren, but Lash too. Read _Comfort Zone_. On with the celebration!!**

_**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday, Anya!**_

**I woke up this morning to my iPod happier than ever. Today was my seventeenth birthday. I was one year older…sort of. Technically, I'm still a baby in the vampire community because everyone else is a lot older than me. Anyways, I got out of my comfy bed and walked into my bathroom. I sang while washing my body and hair. I did my hair in loose curls (A/N: Like Baby's hair from _Devil's Rejects_. I put two links up with Baby's picture. The first link concerns this story. The second…well…you'll see) and left it down. That's the beauty with my hair: it can go either curly or straight. I did my normal makeup routine and walked over to my dresser. **

**_WHAT AM I GUNNA WEAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

**I shuffled through all of my clothes until I found the perfect outfit: A red and black lace corset top and the matching flowy, mid-thigh length skirt. I put it on with black fishnets and my black knee-high boots (A/N: This was my dream outfit for my party…but I never got it tear). I double-checked myself in the mirror before I grabbed my iPod and bag, and then headed downstairs. **

**"Happy Birthday, darling!" my mother said as I walked downstairs. She came towards me and gave me a gig hug. _She smelt like pancakes…_**

**"Happy Birthday, faerie!" my father said, also engulfing me in a hug. I set my bag on the floor by the door (A/N: THAT RHYMED!!) and sat at the table. My mother placed a stack of pancakes, syrup, and blood (NOT FOR THE PANCAKES, YOU SICKOES!!) on the table. I slapped two bags of blood in my mouth while my mother plated the golden pancakes. I ate the delicious pancakes and kissed my parents goodbye. **

**My journey to Sky High was filled with My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! At the Disco. It wasn't until I got to Sky High that I realized my friends weren't there. They weren't in the front of the building, they weren't under our tree, I didn't see them. I walked inside figuring they would be in there, and what did I find? A big heap of fucking nothing. I checked to see if they were at their lockers…they weren't. Then I checked my locker…nope. Not there. I put my stuff away in my locker and walked to my homeroom. **

**_Where the HELL is everybody?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

**When I walked in, I got the shock of my life. Balloons were set at my desk, along with a gift and a single flower. I opened the gift and found a huge scrapbook filled with pictures, and blank pages. Every page was filled with pictures of my friends and I. When I turned the page, a note fell out. Written in nice green pen was this message:**

**_Happy Birthday, Anya!_**

_**We know how much you love taking photos, so be thought we'd get you started on a photo album to hold all of your memories. That way, you'll never forget us.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Will, Layla, Mag, Zach-attack, Ethan, and Warren.**_

**As I looked through the rest of the photos, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. In such a short time, we all became so close. I closed the album and set it on the table, picking up the flower. A single black rose. What I've always wanted to be given. Before I set it back on the table, I noticed another note.**

**_Anya,_**

_**Your wish is my command. The rest of my gift comes after school.**_

_**Warren**_

**_WHAT THE HELL ELSE COULD HE GET ME?!?!?! He got me a black rose. I've always wanted a black rose. This is enough…isn't it? _I couldn't help but smile as I placed the rose back on the table.**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANYA!!"**

**I whipped around to see my friends standing in the doorway. I laughed and said my thank you's as I hugged each of them…even Warren.**

**"Thanks for the rose. I love it" I said as I hugged him.**

**"My pleasure" was all he said.**

_**After school…**_

**We got off the bus and Warren brought me to his car. He had a black truck (A/N: I don't know trucks…so just choose a truck you think he'd like) with a black interior. We threw our stuff in the backseat and drove to where ever the hell he was taking me. I felt slightly awkward being alone with Warren. It had been two weeks since my severe boredom brought me to the Paper Lantern. We weren't weird around each other, but we were…different. It's hard to explain. Thank god for music. He had My Chemical Romance on. The song _Teenagers_ came on and I couldn't help but sing along…**

**_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do _**

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
**_Will make them pay for the things that they did _**

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

**_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _**

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

**At first, Warren just looked at me. Then once the song progressed, he couldn't help but sing with me.**

**"I didn't know you could sing." He said as the song ended.**

**"Not many people do. I think I have a horrible voice so I don't sing in front of people" I said, as-a-matter-of-factly.**

**"I think you sing beautifully." I was floored. I was so floored that I was blushing. Beautifully? Wow…**

**"Well what about you? I didn't know _you_ could sing."**

**"Not many people do. The only one who knows is my mother, and you. She only knows because I tend to sing in the shower. The guys don't know this. Hell, I didn't even tell Holly."**

**"So you weren't planning on telling me this?"**

**"I was gunna eventually." I blushed at this statement. I was gunna be the only one he told that he could sing. "We're here."**

**"And where is here?" As we got out of the truck, he pointed to a shop with neon signs in the windows. The sign read "Pin and Needles Tattoo and Body Piercing" (A/N: Pins and Needles is an actual tattoo shop in Brockton…it was the only thing I could think of). "Oh my god! Warren!!!" I jumped on him I was so excited, and I wouldn't let go. He just let out a deep laugh at how childish I was acting. He set me back on my feet and I looked into his eyes. "How did you-"**

**"My friend owns and operates the shop. This is where I got mine done. You're in good hands, I promise. And I talked to your parents after you told me this was what you wanted."**

**We walked into the shop and were greeted by the buzzing of tattoo guns and tattoo designs. And everything else you are greeted by when you walk into a tattoo shop. **

**"Warren, man! What's up?" said one of the workers. He had a black Mohawk and about ten piercing in his face and ears combine. **

**"Timmy. Things are good. You?**

**"Same old, same old. So, who's the girl?"**

**"Timmy, this is Anya. An, this is Tim. He's doing your tattoos."**

**"Hi" was all I could say. I was a little overwhelmed and shocked that I would be getting ink. **

**"Right this way" Tim said, ushering Warren and I to the back. Ok, now I'm getting nervous. I never liked needles and never will. "So, Warren told me exactly what you wanted. Don't worry, you'll be fine."**

**I sat down in the chair and put my right arm on the armrest. They were doing the easy one first. Tim sat on my right and Warren to my left. He put the stencil on my arm, and left the marks to go by. Then, it started. It wasn't SO bad but it hurt a little. When he finished, I almost cried because it was how I had pictured it. Then came the back of my neck…fuck did that hurt!! I had tears in my eyes because I was in pain. Warren took notice and held my hand, letting me squeeze his when the pain got bad. If felt nice holding his hand. His thumb was tracing small circles on my hand and he was whispering in my ear that I was doing great and that it was almost over. Thank god for Warren.**

**When it ended, Timmy brought over a mirror to show me what it looked like. It was a red evil eye with a black pupil…just how I pictured it. I was in tears at how perfect both tattoos looked. I gave Timmy a hug, which shocked him a little, and then gave Warren the biggest hug ever. "This is the best birthday gift ever. Thank you."**

**He smiled at me. FUCK! I love that smile. He paid for my tattoos and we proceeded back to his truck. The drive to my house was filled with laughter and singing with the radio. I didn't want it to end. I grabbed my stuff and was about to open my door when Warren did it for me. "Wow. A perfect gentleman." I said, blushing slightly. **

**We walked to my front door and I was about to say my goodbye when I thought otherwise. "Would you like to come in?" He nodded his response and I proceeded to open the door. When it was open, the light flicked on.**

**"SURPRISE!!!"**

**My friends and family were gathered in my house, partying. I got the usual gifts that everyone gives me…but nothing could beat Warren's gifts, the rose and tattoos.**

**This really was the best birthday ever…**

**A/N 2: By the time you read this, it will be April 4 or later. This chapter is for my birthday, which was April 3. SWEET SIXTEEN, BABY!!!! And I got my permit too. Ok, so Timmy is actually a friend of mine. He goes out with my other best friend, Rachel. He really does so piercing and I think he does want to be a tattoo artist. So, yeah…my friends will be making random appearances in all of my stories, just a warning. Read, review, send me love, or birthday wishes (late ones, but wishes nonetheless).**


	7. A New Teacher and Truths Revealed

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

**MaraStorm-Jade: I promised I would review either later today or tomorrow. So I did. I hope you like the chapter. **

**Now…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

_**Chapter 7: A New Teacher and Truths Revealed**_

**There's, supposedly, going to be a new teacher. That was the rumor going around Sky High two weeks after my birthday. My World Mythology teacher, Mr. Kaknes, just disappeared. No notice and without a trace. One rumor was retirement. Another was death. One was even he ran off with an ex-villain to Hawaii and got married. The conspiracy theory was Mr. Kaknes was kidnapped. But one thing's for sure…we were getting a new addition to the Sky High staff. Everyone was sort of on edge about the whole situation. It's not everyday that a teacher, who has a reputation of never missing school, might I add, would just up and leave. **

**Today was the day we would get our first meeting with this mysterious new teacher. We walked into class extremely edgy and took our seats. The bell rang signaling class to begin, and our teacher walked in. **

**"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Laurent. I'm very excited to be teaching this class. I've heard great things about all of you" he said with a sweet smile. **

**He was a tall man, about 6' something, with blonde hair and nice icy-green eyes. He wore black pants, a black suit jacket, a white button down shirt, and a red tie. As he spoke, I noticed a hidden accent. I couldn't place my finger on it, though.**

**_Something is familiar about him…but from where…_**

**"Today we will be studying a very fascinating mythical creature. Many movies and books have been centered around these creatures. We will be studying vampires."**

**I stiffened. Warren took notice (he sits next to me in that class) and put his hand over mine; reassuring me in a way. The whole class period was a nightmare.**

**_/Shit. Fuck. Goddamn it./ He knows everything about us…_**

**The vampire lesson went on for three weeks. A fucking three-week long nightmare. I walked out of class sick to my stomach with Warren by my side. "Anya, are you alright? You look sick."**

**"I'm fine, Mr. Laurent. Just the story you told today. Wow…th- that was scary," I said in a shaky voice.**

**"See you two tomorrow," he said with a sweet smile. I don't trust that smile. Ever since he came here, I knew something was up. Call it vampire intuition or just regular paranoia, but something was not right with this guy. No mortal knows the truth behind the vampires. Any one who did dealt with the Counsel. Needless to say, those mortals were never heard from again. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to tell the guys about my theory.**

**"I don't trust Mr. Laurent. There is no way in hell that a mortal knows _that _much about vampires."**

**"Did you ever think he could be a vampire?" Ethan asked.**

**"Vampires can tell who's a vampire and whose not. Plus, we're not allowed to tell, let alone teach about them to mortals."**

**"I don't know, An. Maybe you're just being paranoid. I would be paranoid too if I were you. The lesson will end soon. I mean, he can't teach about vampires for _that_ long." Layla said, trying to reassure me. It wasn't helping. I looked at everyone else. They had the same look on their face as Layla, even Warren. I thought him of all people would believe me. I guess I was wrong. I sighed an exasperated sigh and hid behind my hair. My friends thought I was crazy. What was this world coming to?**

**Layla was wrong. The lesson continued for another two weeks. Five weeks of hell in the sky. Someone stake me now! My friends were sympathetic around me, but they still didn't believe me. I was all alone in a world where I needed them most. I never felt more abandoned and betrayed. They trusted a teacher over their friend. How fucked is that? The past two weeks, Mr. Laurent has been hinting at something in his vampire lesson. This made everything worse. He was hinting at my secret, and no one caught on. **

**I felt sicker than ever when I left class today. He flat out exposed what I was. Thank god for oblivious and short attention-spanned people. No one caught on, but I'm sure they'll figure it out soon. I am fucked. I swear, this guy is obsessed with vampires. He's like Mr. Crocker from _The Fairly Odd parents_. Thank god no one believes him…I hope.**

**Today's gym class went along as usual. Will and Warren kept on winning Save the Citizen. They are _really_ good. Will and Warren were about to pick their next opponents when they were suddenly interrupted.**

**"Mind if I interrupt for a second, Boomer?" Mr. Laurent said.**

**"Stronghold, Peace, take a seat. My gym is yours, Corvin."**

**"Students and faculty of Sky High, I am looking for something…well, someone, actually. I know you're here. I have something to show you." with that, he held up a teddy bear. A teddy bear that I had passed onto my niece when she was born. Shelly. "I found your niece and now I'm here for you. Poor child. I wish you were there to see the light from her eyes die. Such a shame. She was a cute one too."**

**I had enough. He did something to my baby niece and I wanted to know what. I pounced at him from the stands (A/N: Like they do in the movies) and slammed him into the Plexiglas, chocking him slightly. "Where is she?" The sick bastard just laughed. I slammed him harder into the Plexiglas, still holding him menacingly by the neck. "Where. Is. She?" I said, enunciating every word. The bastard laughed again and caught me off guard. He punched me and I stumbled backwards. **

**"She was such a cutie. Poor thing too." he said laughing.**

**"What did you do to her?" I said, shaking with anger and fear. I was pissed that he found Shelly and scared at all the possible things that could have happened to her. The sick fuck just laughed his menacing laugh.**

**It began. We fought. I was fighting my teacher. Punches, kicks, anything. All the while, he taunted me.**

**"She screamed, and screamed. Pleading with me to stop. Such a beauty she was. Such a sad, sad shame. Now you'll die. Just like her." Mr. Laurent let out a deep, menacing laugh. That did it.**

**I pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. I wanted answers and I was gunna get them…one-way or the other. Blood memories. I bit into his neck, but not where he would die. I would take care of that after my answers were found. Flashes of memories started to pour into my head…**

**_Flash_: _a five-year-old Mr. Laurent playing with a friend in a field in Transylvania…_**

_**Flash: ten-year-old Mr. Laurent with his family at the Holidays…**_

_**Flash: a fire…**_

_**Flash: a beautiful brunette with a seventeen-year-old Mr. Laurent. The pair looked in love, conversing about their future together…**_

_**Flash: A sorrowful Mr. Laurent at the brunette's funeral…**_

_**Flash: Cole and Erin's murder. Cole was writhing around on the ground in pain. Bruises covered his handsome face and his body. Erin. Beautiful and lively Erin was being raped and beaten repeatedly by a thirty-five-year-old Mr. Laurent. She cried, screamed, and pleaded with him to stop. He finally did and took out a long knife. In one fluent motion, he turned my brother and Erin into Pez dispensers, leaving a deep gash across their throats. The light from their eyes dying. Blood was everywhere. Spurts, gushes, and streams of blood went everywhere…**_

_**Flash: Six weeks ago…he crept into my niece's bedroom, never waking her or my uncle. He surreptitiously walked over to Shelly's shelf of stuffed animals. Next to the bear was a picture of Cole, Erin, and me holding Shelly after she was born with, said bear in her tiny arms. He snatched up the bear and crept silently out of her room and the mansion, vowing to find me…**_

**I let go with a mix of emotions: anger, fear, hatred, and most of all…shock. He tricked me. He didn't kill Shelly, like I had thought. He was talking about Erin. Sweet, beautiful Erin. He killed the people who were my in loco parentis. He killed my family and led me to believe he killed my niece. I stared at him with my mix of emotions. I had tears in my eyes as I tried to attack him. Before I could, the Super Police got to him. They handcuffed him and took him away. That's when I snapped back into reality. He and I weren't alone. We were in the middle of the Sky High gym, all eyes on us. I looked up at the students and teachers. A mix of shock and fear were etched on everyone's face, even my friends. They didn't know that this was what I was capable of. I told them I didn't bite humans and I just did. They probably thought I was some sort of monster now. Mr. Laurent was escorted out of the gym laughing a triumphant laugh. I had inadvertently exposed my secret to everyone, which was what he wanted. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks: he was the murderer of Cole and Erin and he was out to kill me. I had watched through his memories as he killed my family. I fell to the ground in tears. Blood, his blood, dripped down from my mouth. I spit the remaining blood out of my mouth and sobbed. Suddenly, a familiar warmth surrounded me. My knight in shining armor. Warren. He scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the gym; all the while, I muttered, "he killed them". I sobbed into his shoulder as he carried me away from the crowd.**

**Outside, Principal Powers had Ron bring us somewhere safe. I didn't stop crying until we got to Will's house. I sat on Will's couch lying on Warren as the Commander and Jetstream talked to Principal Powers over the phone. We heard the phone being slammed onto the hook and the Commander came storming in.**

**"Get the hell away from my son and his friends, you- you- blood sucking demon from hell!'**

**"Steve, please. She's just a girl. Sh-"**

**"Mrs. Stronghold, its fine" I said getting up from my comfortable pillow that was Warren Peace. "I'm used to stuff like this. Bye guys" with that, I left before anyone could say another word. As I stepped outside, the sky darkened and it started to rain. My whole world came crashing down in a matter of seconds. I ran home and arrived in ten seconds (A/N: Like Edward and the rest of the vampires can do in _Twilight_). I walked in soaked to the bone, and got a pleasant surprise…**

**A/N: Wow…I got four reviews for the last chapter. I see how much you all love me. To those who did review, thanks and thanks for the birthday love. It made my birthday brighter. The game starts now. If you see a something surrounded by /'s, this means it is the quote for the game. The first person to get the quote right will be featured in a chapter or two (depending on how that character fits into the story in my head) of _The Underworld at Twilight_. Good luck to everyone!! Read, review, and play the game.**

**Mel.**


	8. Surprises and Unexpected Trips

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Sky High_. Because if I did…Warren would be mine and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own_ Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution_, or _A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember_. **

**The winner of last chapter's game is Heidi a.k.a Fantasmarific Amalia. Which is funny because she is already a character in this story and was gunna pop up in the story sometime soon.**

**Previously on _The Underworld at Twilight…_**

_**I walked in soaked to the bone, and got a pleasant surprise…**_

_**Chapter 8: Surprises and Unexpected Trips**_

**"Uncle Vlad!" I shouted as I ran and gave my uncle a big hug. **

**"It's good to see you too, my angel."**

**"But what about-"**

**"Shelly is fine. Heidi is currently babysitting for her while I'm here." my uncle said smiling. I took the time to look at my uncle through joyful tears. He hadn't changed a bit. Still the same jet black hair and green eyes. **

**"How long are you staying? How's Heidi? I haven't talked to-"**

**"Slow down, An. Heidi is fine. She can't wait to see you. We are leaving in a few hours," my uncle said.**

**"A few hours? But you just…wait…did you say _we_?" My uncle nodded his response. "I'm going back to Transylvania? But what about school? My friends?"**

**"That is already being taken care of," said a voice from the kitchen area. I turned around and looked upon the face of my principal. "Your parents and uncle have explained everything to me. I, in turn, relayed this information to the rest of the staff. If we had been informed of your situation in the first place, I assure you, we would have done everything in our power to ensure your well-being."**

**"I appreciate that, Principal Powers."**

**"Go pack, darling. Your flight leaves soon," my mother instructed me.**

**I kissed my uncle and parents on the cheek and nodded to Principal Powers before I headed up to my room. Once in my room, I started packing. I grabbed the obvious: clothes, bathroom stuff, my iPod, and my iHome. I grabbed some books and the scrapbook my friends gave me for my birthday. Knowing Heidi, she'll want to see pictures. And knowing my friends, they'll want pictures. So I grabbed my camera and headed downstairs. I didn't need much because a) I have stuff at my uncle's house, and b) I wasn't going to be staying _that_ long…was I? If the feeling in my gut was right, I might be there for a few days…or weeks at most. Shit…that long without seeing my friends…or Warren. I might have to stake myself before I go insane. When I walked downstairs, I got another surprise…**

**"Anya, I'm so sorry about my father. He has a tendency to over-react sometimes."**

**"Will, it's fine. I don't take it personally anymore. It happens. I've learned to just…ignore it," I said shakily, holding back tears.**

**"It was still-"**

**"WILL! It doesn't matter. He would have been thinking it anyways. Might as well let it out in the open." Will came over and gave me a hug, as a way to apologize almost. I gave him a weak smile and a kiss on the cheek for reassurance. Then I turned and looked at everyone else. **

**"Your parents filled us in. You're going back to Transylvania," Layla said in near tears. I went over and enveloped her in a tight hug. She started crying on my shoulder. "Do you really have to go?"**

**I chocked back the tears threatening to spill. "Yeah. I do."**

**"Angel, we should start heading to the jet. We're expected to leave soon."**

**I let go of Layla and walked over to my parents. I hugged and kissed them goodbye, and told them to take care of my car. My mother half-laughed, half-cried as I told them this. My father was much more composed than my mother was. I went over to Principal Powers and gave her a hug saying thank you. Then came my friends. **

**"We'll walk you to the car," said Warren.**

**They helped me put everything in the car and then came the painful farewells. I looked at each one of them. They all looked depressed. This was the first time that I wouldn't see them everyday since we met. So, you can imagine how hard it was for all of us. I hugged Will, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, and then Layla. I looked at her and she burst into tears again.**

**"Do you _really_ have to go, Anya?"**

**"I do, Lay. But I promise I'll write, or call, or fax, hell…I'll send an owl if I have to. You'll hear from me. I give you my word," I said, tears started to leak from my green eyes. I kissed her on the cheek and turned to the last person, Warren. I looked at him with a sad smile. Tears started falling faster as I went and hugged him. He held me tight, as if he never wanted to let go. And I never wanted him to.**

**"I'll miss you, Anya."**

**"I'll miss you too, Warren. Take care of them for me. And try to stay out of trouble" I said with a melancholic laugh.**

**"I promise. Check in with me now and then. I don't want any more vampire hunters coming after you."**

**"I promise," I said, burying my head into his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and pulled back. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes as he wiped away the tears. I gave him a small smile and turned to my uncle. He escorted me to the passenger side door and I turned to look at my friends one last time. I smiled and climbed in.**

**The flight to Transylvania was a long one. Thank god for private jets though. My uncle and I spent the whole time talking, sleeping, and watching movies. When we landed, I got a big welcome from someone I hadn't seen in a while…**

**"JAMESON!" I said, running to my uncle's butler/driver/whatever. Jameson Matthews has known my uncle and father for many, and when I say many I mean _many_, years. He, my father, and my uncle have been friends since they were little. A while back, and I'm not sure how long exactly, Jameson got into some trouble financially. So my uncle offered him a job and a place to live. Jameson's been there ever since. He was as tall as my uncle with rust colored hair and icy-blue eyes. He was muscular, but not too muscular. He was a fighter once. **

**"Anya Masters, you have been gone for how long and I never got a single letter? I thought I taught you better."**

**"You did, Jamie, but it's me we're talking about. I can be forgetful…you know that." we laughed and embraced again. That was one more thing Jameson was paid to do, tutor me. He had a degree as a teacher a while back. My uncle and father didn't trust anyone, but Jameson, to teach my brother and me. We got in the car and embarked on our hour ride to my uncle's castle. Yes, I said castle. He _is_ Count Dracula, after all. As we drove, I filled Jamie and my uncle on everything that has happened since I moved. I even showed them my tattoos. They were happy for me and they couldn't wait for the chance to meet my friends. When we drove up to the house, I got another surprise. Wow…I was getting a lot of surprises lately. **

**"Heidi!"**

**"Anya!" We screamed as we embraced each other. "You haven't changed a bit, An."**

**"Neither have you. Where's Shelly? I'm dying to see her."**

**"Napping. So, tell me all about Maxville." As we walked to my room, I relayed everything to her. She was enthralled the entire time. We got to my room and I started unpacking what I brought. "So, tell me about your friends. You _did_ bring-"**

**"Pictures? Yup. I didn't forget. You would have slaughtered me if I did."**

**"Yeah, dahlin', I would have."**

**We sat on my bed going through the whole scrapbook, listening to my iPod in the process. I told her about each one. At the beginning it had pictures of me and one of my friends; then, as the book progressed, the pictures were mixed. They went in this order: Will, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, Zach, and Warren. Our conversation turned very interesting when we got to Warren.**

**"He's a fire elemental. Complete hot-head too," I said laughing.  
**

**"Controls fire, huh? No wonder you two are friends. You're the biggest pyromaniac I know. Tell me, have you played with _his_ fire yet?" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. **

**"What? No. Warren and I are just friends," I said defensively. **

**"Love, there are different meanings to the word 'friend'. The first meaning is like you and me. We're friends. Then you've got friends with benefits. Always making out and acting like they go out but don't because they're afraid to. Then you've got fuck-buddies. That's self-explanatory. So which one: friends, benefits, or fuck-buddies?"**

**I just looked at her incredulously. "Warren and I are friends. No benefits and _not_ fuck-buddies. And, love, I know the different meanings. I'm not stupid."**

**"Are you sure you two aren't something else? Because these pictures, and the way you were talking about him, makes it seem like _something's_ going on. You like him, don't cha?" I sat in silence biting my bottom lip. "Oh my god. You're in love with Warren Peace!"**

**"I am not in love-" she gave me "the look". "Is it that obvious?"**

**"To me, and possibly everyone _but_ Warren, yeah."**

**"_Great."_**

**"So why don't you tell him?"**

**"Because. He had a tough break up, apparently, before I came to the school. Remember me telling you about that girl who was giving me trouble, Holly Frost?" Heidi nodded her response and I continued, "They dated for a while and she ended up cheating on him. Stupid bitch."**

**"Wow. I can't picture that relationship."**

**"Neither could everyone else, apparently."**

**"I still don't see the point."**

**"Heidi, he's a super hero."**

**"Point?"**

**"I'm a creature of the underworld. I can't afford to love," I said sadly.**

**"Wow. Way to go all _Moulin Rouge_ on me, dahlin'," we both laughed at this comment. "Love, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, the Counsel wants to see you. An, you're going on trial." wow…way to kill the mood. I looked at Heidi with a knowing smile. I sort of saw this coming. **

**"When do they want to see me?"**

**"In two hours." I let out an exasperated sigh and got off my bed. I went over to my closet and pulled out my dress for the Counsel. For the trials, you _had_ to dress up. My dress was a black sleeveless dress that dipped in the front to about my belly button (A/N: The dress Shakira wears in the beginning and end of the _Beautiful Liar_ video. That video has been on every morning when I get ready for school and every time I watch MTV Hits. I swear it's a sign.). Heidi left my room to let me get ready for my trial. I hopped in the shower and did my hair in the loose curls. I did my usual makeup and then slipped into my dress and black flip-flops. By the time I was finished, it was time for my trial.**

**I walked into the large hall, nervous as hell. My uncle had an empty room that could be set up for the Counsel. It was like being in a courtroom but with more than one judge. Sitting in the middle of the Counsel members was Jasper Emmett, head Counsel man. A complete hard-ass. He had a stoic face with piercing brown eyes. He was handsome; I'll give him that, but a complete hard-ass. To his right was Lilly Manson. His right-hand woman, if you will. She had a pretty face, kind in a way. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. To Lilly's right was Edward Rosalie. He was a handsome man with honey brown eyes and tawny hair. To Jasper's left was Charles Belle, a sincere man with ginger hair (A/N: AHH!! IT'S A GINGER KID!! Sorry…inside joke. No offense red-heads.) and blue eyes. To his left was Esme Carlisle, a nice woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. I stood in front of the Counsel looking like a deer caught in the headlights. **

**"We now begin the trail of one Anya Kristine Masters," said Esme. People filed into the large hall to watch my trial. It's not everyday that the niece of Vladimir Dragulia is put on trial. Let's hope it turns out alright.**

**"Ms. Masters, I am shocked at how much has happened since you moved to Maxville. Trouble seems to have followed you," said Jasper. "The case of you exposing yourself to, not only a vampire hunter, but to the whole school and staff is unthinkable! Given the circumstances, it was not entirely your fault. We are letting you off the hook with this one. Mr. Corvin Laurent is currently being dealt with; as for the rest of the school, we will be taking care of that as well. The student body will have their memories altered to forget about the exposure. Your teachers, however, will not. That was the agreement."**

**"I have a question, your honor. Why did Mr. Laurent kill my brother and Erin? And why'd he come after me?"**

**"Mr. Laurent has had a grudge against the vampire race for sixteen years. He believed that vampires killed the love of his life. More specifically, your brother. That's why he killed them and went after you. He was afraid that you might do what your brother did. He didn't kill Shelly because she was a baby. You did well, Anya. You handled the situation fine," said Lilly.**

**Jasper continued, "You're not off the hook yet, Anya. You exposed yourself to your friends before this incident. You know better than that and you know the consequences of your actions. In five days time, the trial will begin to decide the fate of your friend's lives. Court dismissed."**

**_What have I done…?_**


	9. Judgment Day

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember**_

_**Chapter 9: Judgment Day**_

**Five days. That was how long it would be until my friends went through judgment. Judgment on whether or not they were worthy to live or die for knowing my secret. I stared at the Counsel incredulously with tears in my eyes. I knew this was coming, but it was still heartbreaking. They had no idea what they would be going through in the next few days or weeks. They would be in Maxville thinking they were safe, ignorant to what was really happening. More than likely, I had signed their death sentences the moment I met them. I walked to the back of the room to find my uncle and Heidi waiting for me. Both of them had somber and sympathetic looks on their faces. **

**"I'm so sorry, Angel," my uncle said, engulfing me in a hug. I cried. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. Nobody, not even my knight in shining armor, could fix this one thing. Boy, did I fuck up big time. **

_**Five days later…**_

**Five miserable days went by. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. All I did was stay in my room and cry. I broke my promise to Layla and Warren. I didn't call. I didn't write. I didn't even send an owl. I couldn't bear it. Knowing my friends, they were getting worried. The mere thought of them brought on a new batch of tears. After a few days, the tears wouldn't come. I had cried myself dry. I sat and moped. No one could raise my spirits. The only person to help me forget, at least for a minute, was Shelly. **

**I was in my room alone, as usual. There I sat, thinking about what I would do without them…without **_**him**_**. Warren has fixed every bad thing that has happened to me lately. What would I do without him? I'd probably die with him not in my life. I don't know how I survived all those years without him. And now, I don't wanna think about life without him. I sat on my bed looking at a picture of Warren and me. It was a picture of the two of us smiling at Magenta, who stole the camera from me and took the picture. It was one of those typical Myspace pictures but better. It was special…to me at least. I remember that day so clear. We were so happy back then…**

_**Flashback (No P.O.V.)…**_

_**Anya and the gang were messing around in Magenta's basement. Anya had brought her digital camera and they all brought movies. It was their typical Friday night; they would have a movie night and stay over someone's house. Tonight was Magenta's turn to host their weekly ritual. The eight teens sat, ate, danced, watched, laughed, and so on. The teens were having fun; being carefree to the world around them. **_

_**"Warren, smile for me," Anya said as she tried to take a picture of Warren. Typical him to not smile in the picture. "Please? Come on! Every picture you're in, you don't smile. I want **_**one**_** picture of you smiling. That's it. One measly picture of you smiling," she said trying to coax him. **_

_**"Give that to me!" said a voice from behind Anya. Just as she was about to turn around, Magenta snatched the camera out of Anya's hands. "Get in the picture with him. You're always **_**behind**_** the camera, now get in front of it!" the shape shifter said with force.**_

_**"Someone's bossy tonight," Anya shot back as she sat next to the pyro. As she sat, Magenta threw a pillow at her. A deep laugh was heard next to Anya. At least Warren was smiling now. Anya sat next to Warren and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his head atop hers. Anya smiled a content smile as Magenta captured the moment for forever. Anya and Warren remained like that for the rest of the night.**_

_**End Flashback (Anya's P.O.V.)…**_

**I smiled sadly as I thought back to that night. We were so happy then. It's hard to believe that it was only a mere few weeks since we had no care in the world. **

**"Anya, how are you doing?" Heidi said, entering my room.**

**"I'm not sure. I'm feeling a lot of things right now."**

**"Got a song to sum it up? That way, I get a feel for your emotions."**

**I walked over to my iHome silently and put on the song "Mad World" from the **_**Donnie Darko **_**soundtrack.**

_**  
All around me are familiar faces.  
Warn out places, warn out faces.  
Bright and early for the daily races.  
Going nowhere, going nowhere. **_

The tears are filling up their glasses.  
No expression, no expression.  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow.  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow.

Then I find it kinda funny.  
I find it kinda sad.  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had.  
I find it hard to tell you.  
I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very  
Mad world, mad world.

Children waiting for the day they feel good.  
Happy birthday, happy birthday.  
Till they feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen.

Went to school and I was very nervous.  
No one knew me, no one knew me.  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson.  
Look right through me, look right through me.  
_**  
And I find it kinda funny.  
I find it kinda sad.  
In the dreams of which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had.  
I find it hard to tell you.  
I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very  
Mad world, mad world.  
I love watching no one **_

Mad World.

**As the song ended, my uncle came into my room. "Angel, they wanna see you in two hours. Bring everything that would help with their defense." With that, my uncle and Heidi left me to myself to get ready. I gathered up my scrapbook, camera, and anything that would help. I placed them on my bed as I ventured into the bathroom to get ready. In two hours, I was ready…physically ready, anyways. Mentally, I was a wreck.**

**My uncle and Heidi met me at my door and walked me down to the dreaded courtroom. It's funny; I used to love playing in this very room with my uncle and Cole. This room held so many wonderful memories once. Now, all I could think of was the trial when I thought of this room. I walked in to see it crowded with onlookers and the Counsel seated in their respected places. I walked over and took my place in front of the Counsel.**

**"We now begin the judgments of the humans known as William Theodore Stronghold, Layla Samantha Daniels (LSD...ha ha...sorry…couldn't help it), Zachary Lee Robinson, Magenta October Taylor, Ethan David Jones, and Warren Barron Peace," began Jasper. "The humans in question were told the secret of one, Anya Kristine Masters. Ms. Masters, do you have anything to say in your friends' defense?"**

**"Yes, your honor. Members of the Counsel, my friends are not at fault here. I told them my secret out of my own free will. They are good and trusting people. They too have to hide their identities to the world outside of their kind. They are very understanding and caring people. That's why I told them. They would-"**

_**I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself…**_

**"May I answer my phone, your honor? It is relevant to the trial." I got a nod of approval from Jasper and I answered my phone, putting it on speaker in the process.**

**"Hello?"**

_**"Hey, Anya. We miss you."**_

**"I miss you guys too, Layla. How is everyone?" I said, tears starting forming in my eyes.**

_**"We're alright. We miss you terribly though. It's movie night! It's not the same without you and your camera."**_

**"I know. I miss you guys terribly too. What are you guys watching tonight?"**

_**"Your favorite movie, **_**The Hills Have Eyes**_**. Just wish you were here though. It's gunna be different without you **_**and **_**Magenta swooning over Aaron Stanford." **_**There was a short pause in our conversation, but you could tell she was talking to someone. She came back and said, "Warren wants to talk to you." As she passed the phone to Warren, tears started falling down my cheeks.**

_**"Hey, An."**_

**"Hey, Warren," I said, trying to sound happy. I just hope I sounded convincing.**

_**"You alright?" **_**Damn it!**

**"Yeah, Warren. I'm fine," I said, trying to sound happier. Is that possible when you're really upset?**

_**"You sure?"**_

**"Yeah, I'm sure."**

_**"Any vampire hunters that I should know about? Anybody's ass I need to fry?"**_

**I sniffled and laughed a sad laugh, as I responded, "No. No vampire hunters and no frying anybody's ass."**

_**"Just checking. They're gunna start the movie in a minute. I miss you, An. It's boring without you here."**_

**"I miss you too, Warren. Tell everyone I said hi and I miss them. And tell Magenta to contain herself while watching the movie," I said laughing and trying to hold back my tears.**

_**"I promise. Promise you'll call? We were starting to get worried about you when we didn't hear from you."**_

**"I promise. Bye, Warren," I said solemnly.**

_**"Bye, Anya."**_** As I closed my phone, tears started falling faster. They had no clue and it killed me not telling them. I looked upon the Counsel with pleading, teary eyes. "Please. I beg of you. They are good people and I care about them deeply. They are like my family. If you kill them…I don't know what I'd do. Members of the Counsel, I beg you, please don't kill them." **

**"Counsel will deliberate and reconvene when we have reached a decision. Court dismissed," Jasper said, ending this torture they call judgment. As they walked passed me, I looked at them one by one. Most had an expression that didn't reveal their opinions. I didn't need to look at Jasper's face to know he wanted them dead. He had put his own daughter through judgment when it was revealed that she fell in love with a mortal. Needless to say, she was found dead the day after the Counsel had killed her love. Jasper was unaffected by her death. The only glimmer of hope I found was from Lilly, Jasper's right hand. She, herself, had been put through the ringer before. It was a slight comfort knowing she was on my side. Let's just hope she can sway the other Counsel members to see things her way. If not, I'm screwed.**

**A/N: Two reviews! That's all I got! Where's the love, people? Actually, it was one review if you think about it. Heidi always reviews so she doesn't really count. I left you guys on a cliffhanger in a ways. I was gunna be mean and have the number of reviews determine if they live or die, because I have an ending either way it turns out. I'm still debating whether or not I wanna be mean. Review…or they ALL could die. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**


	10. Important AN

**To all of my amazing readers,**

**I'm letting you all know now instead of later. I won't be able to update for a while. I'm in my school's production of **_**Footloose**_** and it's getting close to hell week (production week). I'm also doing my driving hours so that's cutting into my precious fan fiction time. I promise, you won't be disappointed in the chapter. I'll try and update, but I have to put the chapter into words on the screen first. I promise, I have it done I just have to transfer it into words. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait. I hate having to do it, but I have to steal time from SOMEWHERE. I love you all, and thank you for the reviews. It made me so happy. Maybe I should threaten their lives more often? No…I love them too much. I should be back for good in about two weeks. School is winding down and MCAS is fast approaching, meaning I'll have more time. **

**So much love to you guys,**

**Melissa a.k.a. ProcrastinatingPyro09**


	11. Painful Reflections

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Meredith, Kate, Kholood, and Faith…even though they won't see it. **

_**Chapter 10: Painful Reflections **_

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
**_

**The night sky hung overhead, like a blanket covering the sun. The stars sparkled against the black sky. The moon rained down her calming light. I sat on the grassy hill behind the house, staring at the world me. There I sat, on the hill overlooking the graveyard.**

_**  
You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand**_

**A peaceful silence hung in the air, as if the silence of the dead was being carried on the wind. The breeze was soft and gentle. It brushed back my blood red hair away from my green eyes. My eyes; once held sparkles of joy and intrigue, now dulled with sorrow. **__

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

**I looked towards the graveyard with a somber expression. Those innocent souls…all of them…gone. To never see the light again. **__

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

**I looked towards the moon with teary eyes. I stared towards her shimmering orb as a tear escaped my somber green eyes. **

**"What have I done," I whispered to the moon. "Why did I have to move? Why did I have to sit with Layla and the gang? Why did I have to come to trust them? Why did Cole and Erin have to get murdered? Why did I have to tell them? Why did that BASTARD have to expose me to the whole school? Why did the Counsel have to put me through this torture? Why did I have to fall in love?" I looked to the moon for answers as tears rolled down my pale cheeks. I begged for her wisdom. For her insight on all the things she witnesses. I got no response. It had been almost two weeks since the trial, and still no word from the Counsel. This was not a good sign. They were probably planning their deaths and the cover-ups for them. I sat thinking of all the possibilities, having images of my friends in caskets. Staring down at each of their lifeless forms. Their skin a ghostly white with a hint of blue. I shivered and cried harder at the thought. What would I do if Warren were killed? I shuddered at the thought.**__

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

**I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, as Heidi walked towards me. She sat down next to me and leaned my head on her shoulder.**

**"There is always hope, An. Never lose hope. They will be fine, dahlin'. I promise."**

**We sat there for a few minutes in silence…until I confessed, "I really love him, Heidi. I didn't realize how much I loved him until these past few weeks. I don't know what I'd do without him." **

**"I know you do. Just don't do anything drastic if something happens. They wouldn't want you to…Warren wouldn't want you to. They'd want you to go on living…like everyone in the graveyard, down there. They wouldn't want their loved ones to stop living because of them. They'd want them to go on with their lives and carry their memories."**

**"I know."**

**We sat for some time longer until my uncle came and ruined the peaceful moment.**

**"Anya…it's time. The Counsel has reached their decision. You two should go and get ready," with that, he left us.**

**I turned to Heidi and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. We looked at each other and rose to our feet. She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the castle.**

_**Please, let them live…**_

**A/N: I really needed to write. Hell week has started early. As I stated before the chapter began, this is dedicated to Meredith, Kate, Kholood, and Faith. These are friends of mine who got into a car accident Wednesday night. I didn't find out until after I posted the Author's Note. So this id dedicated to them…even though they won't see it. They are all fine, but Kholood, Kate, and Faith were leads in our musical. Everyone in the show has been devastated over the accident. The good news is none of them died…even though Faith wasn't wearing a seat belt. I put "Pain" in the chapter because it's been on rotation in my head since the accident. I actually wrote some of this for a creative writing assignment for English. Up until "What have I done?" was in my English assignment…but it was very vague. Here it is…but you guys will still have to wait for the verdict. I won't threaten their lives this time. Having people, even fictional characters, be be danger is sort of hard to deal with. It's even crazier at practice now. Even though you don't know them, keep them in your prayers…for me, at least. These past few days have been really hard.**

**So much love and thanks,**

**Mel**


	12. The Verdict

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember**_

_**Chapter 11: The Verdict**_

**The walk to the "courtroom" was now a normal routine. It held memories, some good and, more recently, some bad. Heidi walked next to me, wearing a black brocade dress, holding my hand for support. The Counsel's verdicts were always a more formal occasion, for you never knew if there would be a death right after. I shuddered at the mere thought.**

**"As long as they're still in Maxville they're safe, remember that," Heidi said, as if reading my thoughts. She hadn't left my side, with the exception only being to take showers, since we had found out the Counsel was ready. It was the moment I had waited for, and the moment I dreaded all at once. I looked down at my dress, sighing heavily with despair. I wore a dress similar to Heidi's, but mine was black and red. This was the third time that I had been present for a Counsel verdict, and they were not pretty sights. The first one I had witnessed was Lilly's trial. She was merely seventeen, and I was a child of five-years-old. Watching Lilly endure the horrible fate the Counsel had put her mortal lover through was heartbreaking, even for a young child my age. **_**They are safe in Maxville…**_** I kept repeating to myself. **

**Heidi and I were the last ones to enter the hall. All eyes were on us as we entered. I scanned the room for any sign of hope. I found that hope when I didn't see my friends there. I looked at Heidi. She gave me a small smile and took her place next to my uncle. I looked ahead and walked to my place in front of the Counsel. I stood in front of them, staring each one in the eyes. They showed no emotion at all. **

**"We are gathered today to give our verdict in the lives of William Theodore Stronghold, Layla Samantha Daniels, Zachary Lee Robinson, Magenta October Taylor, Ethan David Jones, and Warren Barron Peace," Jasper began. "The Counsel-"**

**Before Jasper was able to finish his statement, Jameson came in and interrupted. "Your honors, may I approach?"**

**"You may," said Jasper.**

**Jamie approached the Counsel and whispered something to Jasper that I couldn't hear. His icy-blue eyes stared into my dim green ones as he pasted me to walk out of the room. I looked down, suddenly interested in the floor. I didn't look up until a voice caught my attention…**

**"DUDE!! THIS PLACE IS OFF THE HOOK!!!"**

**I knew that voice…but it couldn't be. He was safe and sound in Maxville with the others. As the realization hit, my head shot up and my eyes were wide with tears forming. I slowly turned and silently prayed I was wrong. My prayers were not answered, however, as I turned to look at my best friends…**

_**Heidi's P.O.V. (I thought I'd let someone else tell this part…So, Heidi, here's your chance to tell the story)…**_

**Anya slowly turned to look at her friends. It was the first time we got to see the people on trial, and Anya's first time seeing them since this whole thing started. She stared at them for a moment in disbelief; tears fell down her pale cheeks. She choked back a sob and ran to her friends, arms extended. If you didn't know the current situation (like her friends), you would have thought she was running to greet them. You'd be wrong if you thought that. She reached her friends and started pushing them back.**

**"No…no…please, no," was all she could muster to say. It was a heart-wrenching scene to watch. I stared at the scene before me, tears leaking from my eyes. There was not a dry eye in the courtroom, save for her friends and the Counsel members. She turned to face said Counsel members, trying hard to keep her friends out of the courtroom in the process, with a pleading and tearful look on her face and in her eyes.**

**"Please. It's not their fault. It's mine. It was my choice to tell them. Please, kill me. Not them. Kill me." **

**As Anya spoke, she fell to the floor in violent sobs and repeated "Kill me" over and over. Her friends were too shocked at the scene before them to move. They stood behind my sobbing friend, scared. Scared for Anya and scared for themselves. You would be too if you just found out you were gunna die. **

**"As I was saying before our…guests arrived," Jasper started, "The Counsel has decided that the humans in question shall be sentenced to death."**

_**Back to Anya's P.O.V…**_

**It felt like I had been staked in the heart. The Counsel was going to kill them. I cried harder when Jasper said the verdict. I had failed them…or so I thought…**

**"I object!"**

**A chorus of shocked voices rang through the hall. No one would have thought ANYONE would go against Jasper's final decision. Especially the person who did. I lifted my tear-filled eyes to see Lilly standing next to Jasper, looking as pissed as ever.**

**"Lilly, what is the meaning of this?" Jasper asked, amazed that Lilly, of all people, would dare object to his final verdict. His word was law amongst our people.**

**"I have had enough of this. I have sat back and watched you ruin lives too long, one being my own. This girl is happy with them. They accept her for who she is. You have stuck by the old ways for too long. Look around you, Jasper. This isn't the old days, anymore. We live in a world where people are more understanding. Anya made a good point: they, too, have to hide what they really are from most people. I will not just let you ruin her life, or any more lives for that matter. She deeply cares about each one of them. If you sentence them to death, you have signed another death sentence as a repercussion…hers and mine. You kill those people, kill me along with them. I won't stand by and be apart of causing pain any longer. I joined this counsel to help people, not destroy them. And my decision is final."**

**"I agree," each Counsel member stated, one after the other. **

**As Lilly spoke, she came over to me and engulfed me in a protective embrace, "You heard it for yourself, Jasper. The whole Counsel is sick of destroying lives. It took this girl and the immense love she has for her friends to make us realize what you've done, and dragged us along with you."**

**"This is mutiny!" Jasper stated, outraged.**

**"If you call this mutiny, then so be it. The Counsel has **_**unanimously **_**decided that the humans in question shall live. Court dismissed and this trial is over,'' Lilly stated with authority. **

**I turned to Lilly and hugged her back tightly. "Why did you defy Jasper? He could have killed you right here and now if he wanted to."**

**"When the trial first started, all I could think of was what Jasper had put me through. You were there, remember? You and I are alike in many ways, Anya. I couldn't bear to see you suffer any more. Each time you stepped into this courtroom, my heart broke a little more. This whole thing took a big toll on you, and it showed every time. When you begged to be killed instead of them, I thought of what I had gone through. I only wish I had had someone on that Counsel who understood what it felt like; having to sit back while other people judged the people you love deeply. Don't waste anymore time, Anya. They won't be around forever," with that, she kissed the top of my head and left with the remaining Counsel members.**

**A/N: ****I'M BACK!!!!!!! ****Yes, it is my triumphant return. For those who were wondering, musical went great. The replacements did fantastic. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It made my life a little brighter. To Lilly, here's your moment of greatness. I hope you liked it. And Heidi, you got to tell some of the story. WOOHOO!! The next chapter should be up soon, but I have MCAS again next week, so bear with me again. Once school is out, I'll have more time to write. By the way, I put links to the pictures of Heidi's and Anya's dresses in my profile. **

**Much Love,**

**Melissa**

**P.S. ****READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	13. Sleeping With Warren Peace

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember**_

_**Chapter 12: Sleeping With Warren Peace**_

**I turned towards my friends. It had been over three weeks since I had last seen them. They stared at me incredulously at the spectacle they had just witnessed.**

**"I am so sorry," was all I could choke out.**

**"An, why didn't you tell us?" Warren asked angrily.**

**"It was hard enough going through this whole ordeal; I didn't want to make it any harder by having you guys know what was really happening. I thought I was protecting you guys. I didn't want you knowing that you only had a few weeks to live. I'm so sorry about everything. I really am."**

**"It's ok, Anya. I would have done the same thing," Maj said.**

**"Really?" She nodded her response. I smiled at my friends and hugged them all as if they would disappear any minute. "Let me introduce you guys to someone." We walked back to meet my uncle and Heidi. "Guys, this is my uncle, Vlad, and my best friend, Heidi."**

**"Both Heidi and myself have heard many wonderful things about you all. It's wonderful to finally meet you. Now if you'll excuse us, I will be going to bed and Heidi, your parents are looking for you."**

**I gave my uncle and Heidi hugs before they left. "Heidi, tell mom and dad I said hi?"**

**"No problem, dahlin'."**

**"You guys are probably tired," I said, turning to my friends. "Let me change and then I'll show you to your rooms." We walked out of the hall and started heading for my bedroom. Along the way, they told me everything I had missed these passed few weeks. When we got to my room, my friends threw themselves on my soft bed. I walked over to my iHome and put it on. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black and white plaid sleep pants and a black sports bra from Victoria's Secret…they don't make you flat chested…I hate when they do that (A/N: I don't know if they do or not but in here they do what I want).**

**"Hey, Maj. Could ya help undo me?" She obliged and unlaced the back of my dress. I smiled my thanks and walked to the bathroom. As I emerged, I got stares. "What's wrong?"**

**"Did you forget a shirt or something?" Will asked, slightly uncomfortable. **

**"Huh? Oh! No, I didn't." **

**"But you're walking around in a bra and sleep pants. Aren't you embarrassed?" Layla asked**

**"Nope. I don't really care. As long as I'm covered, I don't care." After that, the subject was dropped. "You guys must be tired. I'll bring you to your rooms."**

**Their rooms were all near mine. Layla's room was to my right; Maj's was to my left; Warren's was directly across from mine; Will's across from Layla's; Zach's across from Maj's; and Ethan's was next to Zach's. **

**As everyone was going to sleep, I fed. I hadn't really been drinking my fill these fast few weeks. I had been losing weight from lack of feeding. I'm pretty sure my eyes were going black. It tasted so good. I could now be at peace…one with my hunger pangs and the other with the newly resolved trial. **

**I walked to my room to get some well-deserved sleep. As I went, I checked on my friends. All were peacefully sleeping. I smiled as I settled into a deep sleep…**

_**I stood in the dungeons of my uncle's castle. The Counsel used it to do "what had to be done". I stared at my surroundings. It was dark…very dark. Thank god for being a vampire. I love having heightened senses. The dungeons smelled dank and of corpses. I guess the Counsel was doing their job. Blood pools were formed on the floor, several separate rivers flowing into one pool. The rivers trailed back to several different sources. Following each river back to its source, I got the shock of my life. **_

_**The rivers trailed back to the people I cared about most. Magenta, Layla, Will, Ethan, Zach, Uncle Vlad, Lilly, Shelly, and Heidi. Deep gashes spread across their necks. Their bodies were already turning a gray-blue. Their eyes were open. Nine pairs of eyes stared at me lifelessly. Tears stared falling down my cheeks…but one was missing. Warren. I searched the floor. Warren, nor his blood, was anywhere in sight. That was until a laughed caught my attention. I knew that laugh. But it wasn't possible. The Counsel had dealt with him already. I turned and faced my former substitute teacher, Corvin Laurent. His eyes were the same as I had remembered. Corvin hit a button on the wall and it swung around **_**(A/N: Like in _Young Frankenstein_)_ and revealed Warren chained to the wall. His shirt had been torn to shreds…he probably put up a fight…good boy, Warren. For that, you get a cookie. His lack of shirt exposed his cut and bruised upper body. Corvin walked over to Warren and unchained him. He grabbed Warren by the hair and dragged him to his knees. He pulled Warren's head back, exposing his neck, and put a bloody knife to his throat._**

_**"No!!" I cried out with a flood of tears pouring from my eyes as Corvin slit Warren's throat in one fluent motion. "WARREN!!!!!"**_

**I awoke with a start, cold sweat all over my body. I looked at my surroundings. I was still in my soft bed in my bedroom. I got up and ran across the hall to Warren's room. If he was alive, they all were alive. I opened the door and sure enough, Warren was sleeping. I sighed in relief and Warren stirred. **_**Shit…**_

**He opened his tired eyes and looked at me. Concern washed over his face as he looked at me. "Anya, are you alright?" He got out of bed and walked towards me. He put his hands on my arms and stared into my eyes. "Anya, what happened?"**

**I couldn't speak. I was too excited that it was just a dream. I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around Warren's neck. He was shocked for a moment, but wrapped his arms around my waist a moment later. "They were dead. All of them…but you. He saved you for last. I watched him. I didn't stop him."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I had a nightmare. Mr. Laurent wasn't dead and he killed you all, but saved you for last. I watched him slit your throat. I watched you die and I did nothing to stop it. It was so real. The sounds, the feelings, the smells…oh god, the smells. Everyone's blood mingling on the floor. It was like it actually happened."**

**"It's alright, now. It was just a bad dream. Everyone is fine."**

**I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. He gently brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and brushed the tears away with his thumb. "You should get some sleep. You need it."**

**"I really don't wanna be alone right now. I'm still pretty freaked out from the dream."**

**He gave me a small smile and took my hand in his. He led me towards his bed. Warren got back into bed and moved the covers back a little so I could get under them. I climbed in and laid down next to him. We turned and faced each other.**

**"Thank you," I said with a small smile.**

**"For what?" **

**"For being my knight in shining armor. You have saved me so many times; I can't begin to thank you enough."**

**"My pleasure," he said, placing a small kiss on my forehead. I shifted closer to Warren and placed my head on his comfortable shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around me while his steady heartbeat sang me to sleep…**

_**Warren's P.O.V. (YAY!!!)**_

**I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I haven't slept well since Anya left Maxville over three weeks ago. I looked at the sleeping figure next to me…well…on me…sort of. She looked so peaceful when she slept. **_**I could get used to this…wait…what am I saying? She's my best friend. I don't have feelings like that for her…do I?**_** I've been having this dilemma for a while now and it gets a little annoying after a while. I never really thought about my feelings towards her…even though she is always on my mind. I was torn from my thoughts when the door burst open to reveal my friends.**

**"Warren, have you seen-oh shit! We're sorry. We'll-just-leave. C'mon, guys," Will said, worried at first then shocked as he looked at our current position. They quickly shut the door as they left. I stared down at Anya's sleeping form. She didn't wake up from the sudden interruption. I kissed the top of her head and she slightly stirred, but never awoke. **_**She must have been tired if she hasn't woken up yet.**_** I glanced at the clock next to my head, being careful not to disturb Anya. We head back to Maxville in a few hours. **_**I guess I have to wake her up…**_

**"An, wake up," I said softly, shaking her ever so gently. "Come on. Get up."**

_**Back to Anya's P.O.V…**_

**I slowly opened my eyes to see Warren looking back at me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. **

**"How'd you sleep?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.**

**"Well, I didn't have a nightmare."**

**"Good to know, but you still didn't answer my question."**

**"Really good. I told you once before and I will tell you again, you make a very good pillow…very comfortable."**

**"We have to get up. We leave in a few hours," he said softly.**

**"No. Too comfy," I said in protest, snuggling closer to him. Warren chuckled and got up slowly. "No! Bad pillow!" He laughed some more and proceeded to get out of bed. I looked at him with a sad face. That is, until I saw what he was wearing…or lack-there-of. Warren was wearing black cotton sleep pants and that's it. Yup, that's right ladies…Warren was shirtless. How I missed that last night, I'll never know. But he was shirtless, and I was in a bra and sleep pants. If anyone walked in while we were sleeping, they might get the wrong idea. Oh well. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to him. "Thanks for everything."**

**"My pleasure." I kissed him on the cheek and walked across the hall to my room. I showered and got ready for the day ahead of me.**

_**1 Hour Before Flight…**_

**I walked into Shelly's room carrying her in my arms. I sat down in the rocking chair and started talking to her. "I'm gunna miss you Shelly. I'll be back once school is out." I kissed her head and started singing her favorite song to fall asleep to…**_**Once Upon A December**_** from the **_**Anastasia**_** soundtrack.**

_**Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.**_

**She fell asleep and I gently placed her in her crib. ****I turned around to leave when I got a small surprise.**

**"I thought you said you didn't sing in front of people," Warren said teasingly.**

**"Shelly is the only exception to that."**

**"And me?"**

**"Of course, Warren," I replied laughing. He walked me to my room and helped me bring my stuff out to the car. I kissed my uncle and Heidi goodbye and got in the car along with my friends.**

**Once on the plane, we all talked, played games, and watched movies. After a while, I fell asleep on Warren. I was doing that a lot. What can I say? He's comfortable. We were going home. To the place we all loved. Maxville.**_**  
**_


	14. The Unwanted Return of Ice Bitch Barbie

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember/Bite Me If You Can/Love Bites/Tall, Dark, and Hungry**_**…the list goes on with these. **

_**Chapter 14: The Unwanted Return of Ice-Bitch Barbie**_

**I was welcomed back to Sky High with open arms…literally. We stepped into school and BOOM, there was Principal Powers.**

**"Welcome back, Anya. You have been greatly missed," she said, hugging me. Let me just say, it was kinda weird.**

**"Thank you, Principal Powers."**

**"We have figured out your security matters. Thanks to your parents and uncle. Have a good day back, dear. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to come see me."**

**"Thank you very much, Principal Powers."**

**After that, she let me go and sent us on our way. Classes were as boring as usual, but I got warm welcomes from all of my teachers. The period before lunch was my World Mythology class with Mr. Kaknes. It's nice to see he was doing fine. **

**"Anya, it's wonderful to have you back! We've missed you and your extensive mythology knowledge," said Mr. Kaknes. He was my favorite teacher. He was very young compared to other teachers. In his mid twenties, Mr. Kaknes had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, which were surrounded by glasses. He's a wicked cool person to talk to because he's so young. He went inactive right after graduation and got offered a teaching job. In one word, you could say he was a nerd. But that's what's so great about him! He's still a teen, if you ask me. He's still big into anime. But he has a passion for mythology, which is what I like studying when I can. I'd spend my off periods in his classroom, listening in on his classes and throwing my two cents in to the lesson. He even asked if I would be his teaching assistant for next year. I still haven't decided yet.**

**"I missed you too, Mr. Kaknes. It was strange not walking into one of your classes everyday."**

**"How was Transylvania?"**

**"It hasn't changed since I was last there."**

**"And the trial went well?" he asked in a hushed tone.**

**"For the most part, it was a nightmare."**

**"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. "But look on the bright side of things, your friends are alright and so are you. You **_**are**_** alright, aren't you?"**

**"I think so. I'm still getting over everything."**

**"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."**

**"Thanks, Mr. Kaknes. I appreciate it a lot," I said. I waved goodbye to my teacher and headed to lunch to see my friends.**

**I got into the lunch line and grabbed some food…if you can call it that. I shouldn't even bother eating it. I don't need it anyways. It's not like I'm gunna die from lack of food. Anyways, I paid the lunch lady and headed over to my table. I sat in my usual spot across from Warren, but there was just one problem…there was no Warren to sit across from. He was here last time I checked. I mean, it's not hard to miss someone when they were sitting right next to you in the previous class period.**

**"Guys, where's Warren?"**

**"Oh…umm…er…I dunno, An. I haven't seen-"**

**Layla was interrupted by Warren's presence. "Hey, guys."**

**"Hey," everyone replied warily, but me of course.**

**We all sat eating our lunches, talking here and there, when an unexpected, and unwanted might I add, guest joined our table.**

**"Hey, hunny," the voice said cheerfully.**

**"Hi, Holly," Warren replied monotone. That's right, kiddies. Holly-fucking-Frost. Ice-Bitch Barbie incarnate. She pushed Maj over to make room for herself next to Warren. As she sat, she game him a peck on the lips. **_**WHAT THE **_**FUCK **_**IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?! Warren hates Holly.**_

**"Anya, you're back. It was boring without you here," she said, fake sincerity dripped down her words.**

**"Am I missing something here? You never sit with us. You hate us." This is really confusing. Are they not telling me something?**

**"You mean they didn't tell you?" she said with mock horror.**

**"Tell me what," I asked warningly.**

**"Warry and I are back together. We have been for two weeks. Isn't that right, Warry?"**

**Warren looked at me with an unreadable expression. He didn't say anything, but nodded his head as a confirmation. In that moment, I thought I had died. If it were someone else, I would still be crushed. But Holly? He knows I hate her, and last time I checked so did he. To make matters worse, Holly got all cuddly with Warren. If I didn't have any self-control, I would have broken down and cried right then and there. Fortunately, I **_**did**_** have self-control and held it in…at least until I could get out of sight.**

**"I'll see you later, guys. I have to go get some stuff from my teachers." I rushed out of the café before they could say another word. I thought I was safe in the hall but I was wrong. I heard footsteps following me. I didn't need to turn around to know who they belonged to.**

**"What Warren?"**

**"Are you alright? You left so sudden," concern was easily heard in his voice. **

**"I'm fine, Warren. So, you and Holly huh?" I asked solemnly, turning to face him.**

**"Yeah, me and Holly," he replied with the same tone.**

**"I thought you hated her after what she did to you?"**

**"Me too. She changed, though."**

**"Warry? Hunny? I thought you hated being called that."**

**"I do, but-"**

**"What? Do I have to be some blond slut to call you that? Let me guess, if I was like Ice-Bitch Barbie over there, I'd get to do anything I wanted to you?"**

**"An, what are you talking about? What is wrong with you?" he asked with a mix of anger and concern.**

**I was about to pour my heart out to him, when I stopped myself. "You know what? Forget it, Warren. Just forget it. You should go. _Holly_ is probably waiting," I spat back at him. I tried to stay calm during this, but my heart was just put in a blender and was made into a smoothie. So being calm was definitely out of the question. He looked like he was going to say something, but stopped and walked back to the lunchroom, punching a wall on his way. I backed into the row of lockers beside me, sliding down them, crying silent tears in the process. The best thing to ever happen to me was taken away while I was gone. And I thought the emotional torture was over. Guess not. I hugged my knees to my chest, buried my head in them, and cried my silent tears.**

**"ANYA! Oh, Anya! Honey, I'm sorry. We were gunna tell you-"**

**"Layla," Magenta interrupted her in a warning tone. "An, honey. It's not the end of the world." I nodded my sad response mumbling 'yes it was' in the process. "No, it's not! You can get him back."**

**"What? How?" I asked, looking at her incredulously.**

**"Warren's not happy. We can tell."**

**"And how am I supposed to get him back, huh? I never even had him in the first place!"**

**"I have an idea."**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N!!!!: The story is drawing to a close. But it all depends on the number of reviews I get. Since I can't threaten the safety of my characters again, I'm threatening to end it. I could have gone on in this chapter and ended it my next update, but I'm not. I don't want to end my story just yet. If I get at least five reviews for this chapter, I will keep the story going. If not, I'll end it. I do have small filler chapters in the process of being planned out thanks to me and Heidi being bored in Bio today. I would really like to post them…seeing as how one is just Warren and no one else. But, again, it all depends on you, my wonderfully amazing readers. To my frequent reviewers: keep this story going. I'm not ready to let it go yet. But if I don't get a lot of feedback, then I will end it thinking my story went downhill since I've started…and I don't want that. Please keep reading and reviewing. DON'T FORCE ME TO END IT EARLY!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Mel.**


	15. Conversations with Heidi

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember/Bite Me If You Can/Love Bites/Tall, Dark, and Hungry**_**…the list goes on with these. **

_**Chapter 15: Conversations with Heidi**_

_**"HE DID WHAT?!?!?!?!"**_

**"He and Holly started going out while I was gone."**

_**"I heard it the first time you said it. I just can't believe it. Dahlin', I'm sorry. Are you gunna be alright?"**_** Heidi asked with a mix of concern and sympathy.**

**"I think so." The past few hours were hell on Earth. As I sat moping around, the sky darkened and rained. It had been since my fight with Warren this afternoon. "I'm calling because I need your help."**

_**"With what?"**_** With that being said, I told her "the plan".**

_**Flashback (Anya's P.O.V.)…**_

_**"I have an idea."**_

_**"What?" I asked.**_

_**"Tell him how you feel."**_

_**"How is she supposed to do that, Maj? She couldn't even tell him now…sorry, not helping," Layla interjected.**_

_**"You heard?" I asked incredulously.**_

_**"Hun, we heard every word," Layla said sympathetically.**_

_**"I think the whole school could have heard it," Ethan said, with Will and Zach's agreement. "If they were paying attention, of course," was added as an afterthought.**_

_**"Great…so what am I gunna do?"**_

_**"You're gunna sing," Magenta said as a matter of factly.**_

_**"But I can't-"**_

_**"Don't start with that shit," Will interrupted. "We heard you sing Shelly to sleep…and your little conversation with Warren."**_

_**"So what do I do? Just go up to him and randomly start singing?" I asked sarcastically.**_

_**"You sing to him at Homecoming, stupid," Magenta said. Zach walked over to one of the walls and ripped off a flyer from it. He handed it to me. The flyer read:**_

**Can you sing?**

**Do you like to entertain people?**

**Come audition to sing at this year's Homecoming Dance….**

_**"Are you serious?"**_

_**"As a heart attack," Magenta stated. "They decided to try something new this year. Each student chosen gets a two-song set, or more depending on how many pass the auditions. You audition in front of the whole school. The students choose who they wanna hear. The audition is Monday and Homecoming is next Friday. We have a lot of work to do. You **_**are **_**going to Homecoming, right?"**_

_**"I wasn't planning on it."**_

_**"Then we have our work cut out for us, huh Maj?"**_

_**"Yes we do, Layla. Yes we do."**_

_**End Flashback…**_

**"So that's the plan."**

_**"Cool…but where do I fit in?"**_

**"However you possibly can."**

_**"I'll be in Maxville as soon as your uncle can set up a flight. Tell the guys. Let them know I'm helping. I'll call you to tell you when I'm getting in."**_

**"Okay. Heidi, have I mentioned how much I love you?"**

_**"Yes, but I love hearing it."**_

**"I love you. You're the best friend anyone could ever have."**

_**"I know. Do you know what you're singing yet?"**_

**"I know what I'm doing for Homecoming if I make it. But I don't know what I'm auditioning with."**

_**"Do you have the back-round music?"**_

**"Nope."**

_**"Remember Miles?"**_

**"Yeah."**

_**"He has a band in need of a lead singer."**_

**"Miles doesn't live around here."**

_**"Yes he does."**_

**"Oh."**

_**"I'll put a call into him and tell him we'll be there after I get in."**_

**"Heidi-"  
**

_**"Hun, don't sweat it. Miles knows you can sing, just the rest of the band doesn't."**_

**"But, Heidi. I dunno if they would even be allowed to go to Homecoming."**

_**"If it's your band, I'm sure we will."**_

**"We?"**

_**"I'm doing back-up vocals for you."**_

**"Sweet!"**

_**"I know. Now, get some sleep. I'll see you soon, hun."**_

**"I promise." After that, we hung up. Our plan was going into action.**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: I was very happy with the response I got from my last chapter's author's note. Keep that in mind for the chapters to come. I want four reviews at least, or I end it next chapter. The filler chapters will be a little short…but hey,…that's why they're **_**filler**_** chapters. Review or you won't get the chapter I have planned that is featuring our favorite hothead, Warren Peace. Keep that in mind.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Mel.**


	16. Outings to the Mall

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember/Bite Me If You Can/Love Bites/Tall, Dark, and Hungry**_**…the list goes on with these. **

_**Chapter 16: Outings to the Mall**_

**"How about this one?" Heidi asked coming out of the dressing room. It was the third dress Heidi tried on…and it was definitely a no.**

**"Ummm…no," Miles said. We came with our band-mates Miles, Ash, and Dylan. I got permission from Principal Powers to have our band, Emergency Shower, audition to play at Homecoming next week. So, just in case we passed the audition, we decided to go shopping for our clothes. The guys already had their tuxedos…and let me just say, they looked like Punk mobsters. Miles, Ash, and Dylan were all wearing pinstripe suites and Fedora hats. Give them a few guns and a cigar, and I swear they could pass as 1920's mobsters…minus the crazy color hair. Miles had dark blue hair, Dylan (who is naturally a ginger kid) had dark red hair, and Ash was the only guy I knew who could pull off dark purple hair.**

**"But that's the last one," Heidi said with frustration.**

**"Then get dressed and we'll go somewhere else. Plus, I still need to find a dress and it's **_**my**_** Homecoming."**

**"Fine," she said in a huff, turning towards the dressing room.**

**"These clothes are too…preppy," Ash said with disgust.**

**"Yeah. Any **_**good **_**shops where we can go? This music scares me," Dylan said.**

**"This music scares you?" I said amused. I turned to look at him and saw his horrified face. I burst into laughter with Ash and Miles.**

_**Warren's P.O.V…**_

**Why did she have to drag me here? She knows I hate malls…and dress shopping…**

**"This music scares you?" I heard near the dressing rooms. I know that voice. But it couldn't be. She usually locks herself in her room when something's wrong. How do I know something's wrong? It hasn't stopped raining since our fight. It wasn't raining as hard, but it was still raining. As I walked away from Holly to see if I was right, I heard laughter. Her laughter. There was no mistaking it. The laughter could brighten any room. I spotted her outside the dressing rooms with three guys. One had dark red hair and numerous piercing. Another had dark blue hair, and the last one had…dark purple? That's a strange sight.**

**"An, you **_**like**_** this music?" the redhead asked Anya.**

**"Of course not! I hate this music with a passion! It's just funny seeing Mr. 'I'm not afraid of anything' weirded out by pop music," she said smiling. I missed that smile. The redhead gave Anya a death glare and then settled into a look of irritation.**

**"Awww, An. I think you hurt Dylan's feelings," the blue-haired one said, wrapping his arms around Anya's waist. The purple-haired one chimed in his agreement then put his arm on Anya's shoulder.**

**"I'm sorry, Dylan," Anya said, shrugging out of the two guys' embrace. She walked over to Dylan and kissed him on the cheek. A fire inside that I didn't know I had erupted as the scene unfolded. I turned and walked out of the store, with Holly hurrying to catch up, before anything else happened.**

_**Anya's P.O.V…**_

**I turned and leaned against Dylan, he was a comfortable pillow. **_**But not as comfy as Warren…**_** I pushed the thought out of my head as Layla and Magenta walked over.**

**"Hey, Anya!" Layla said smiling.**

**"Hey, hun," I said, giving both girls a hug.**

**"So, who are these three?" Maj asked.**

**"Maj, Lay, meet Miles Hargrove, Dylan Sparrow, and Ashleigh Darkholm. Boys, meet Layla Daniels and Magenta Taylor. I'm in their band."**

**"So this is the band you were telling us about?"**

**"Mhmm." As I nodded my reply, the dressing room door opened.**

**"LAYLA! MAGENTA!" Heidi yelled with enthusiasm.**

**"HEIDI!" both shouted in unison.**

**"We thought you weren't getting in for another two days," Layla said.**

**"Uncle Vlad got me an earlier flight. I thought 'the sooner I come, the sooner Warren will be **_**all **_**Anya's.' So here I am!"**

**"You don't know for sure if this crazy idea is gunna work," I said interjecting.**

**"It will," Maj said confidently.**

**"And how do you know that?" I said, questioningly.**

**"Because, I do."**

**"Speaking of Warren. We just saw him, An," Layla said.**

**"And?"**

**"He was smoking…literally," Layla finished. "We asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. He just kept walking."**

**"I think he saw you with the guys while Heidi was in the dressing room. We heard you guys talking as we were coming in," Maj stated.**

**"Hmm," was all I could say.**

**"Are you guys shopping for Homecoming?" Heidi asked.**

**"Yeah. Mind if we join?"**

**"Yeah, we do mind!" I said sarcastically. "Of course not," I added obligingly. **

**And so, we shopped…and talked. We talked more about the plan as we went into store after store looking for the perfect dresses. Layla was the first to find her dress. Magenta found hers a few stores later and Heidi a few stores after that. I, however, wasn't having any luck…until we hit our last store of the afternoon.**

**"Anya, you have to try it on!" Layla said enthusiastically. She found my size in the dress and pushed me into the dressing room. After a few moments, Heidi came in to help do up the back of the dress and stepped out before she could get a good look at me in the dress. I gingerly walked out of the dressing room to stare at my friends. They were speechless.**

**"An, you look…wow," Heidi said breathlessly.**

**"Really?" I asked sheepishly.**

**"Go look in the mirror."**

**I passed my friends and band-mates to look at the triple mirror. I closed my eyes before I reached the mirror and then opened them to see someone gorgeous staring back at me. I breathlessly laughed as I stared at my reflection.**

**"Warren's gunna leave Holly's ass the moment he sees you in that dress," Heidi said behind me.**

**"You think so?" I asked tentatively.**

**"An, if you weren't like my sister, I'd leave my girlfriend in a heartbeat for ya," Miles said.**

**"Us too," Ash and Dylan agreed.**

**"Thanks guys," I said smiling.**

**"So, are you getting the dress?" Magenta inquired.**

**"I'm getting it. It's absolutely perfect," I said, smiling brighter.**

**Everything was going perfectly…  
**

**IMPORTANT A/N!: I was happy that I got ten reviews for my last filler chapter. KEEP THAT IN MIND HERE!!! I want four reviews or I end this soon. I'm not telling what Anya's, or anyone else's, dress looks like until the Homecoming chapters. The only people who know what the dresses look like are Heidi and Crista, a.k.a. Parasite Eve. And they are keeping it secret. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I suddenly got really busy. The chapter has been written for about a week…I just never got a chance to type it out. Let me explain a few things before people can ask questions. Heidi and Anya call each other's parents "mom and dad" because they are like sisters. Hence, Heidi calling Vlad "Uncle Vlad". Dylan's looks are loosely based off my friend Dylan and Miles' looks are very loosely based off my friend Aaron. The story behind Emergency Shower…Heidi and I were talking about the chapter in Bio (no shit) and I needed a name for the band. She looked around and came across the emergency showers in the Science rooms and suggested Emergency Shower for the band name…as a complete joke. But crazy me decided to make it the band name. Gotta love our crazy ideas from Bio. So here it is!! Please review! I will end the story if I don't get at least four reviews.**

**Much love people!!**

**Mel.**


	17. The Audition

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember/Bite Me If You Can/Love Bites/Tall, Dark, and Hungry**_**…the list goes on with these. **

_**Chapter 17: The Audition**_

**We stood backstage listening to all of the other people auditioning. Since I have a band with me, we're last. Some of the people were really good, others…weren't so hot. Fortunately, and unfortunately, a lot of people were auditioning…they stopped classes all day just for the auditions. It was four people away from our audition and Holly was up. Great…we have to see her shake her blond ass on stage and hear her horrible voice. We heard her practicing backstage…we thought a cat was dying. **

_**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.**_

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)

(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.

(Like that)

**Her performance was a disaster. She was attempting…and the key word here is **_**attempting**_**…to belly dance. Not to mention, she was trying to sing and be sexy at the same time. I don't like Brittany Spears to begin with and the song naturally sucks, but she murdered it, brought it back to life, and then slaughtered it again. No one was clapping…at all. We all held in our laughter as Holly passed us back stage. She was almost all the way passed us, when she turned to look at us.**

**"They let all of the freaks out of the mental place today, didn't they? What is this, field trip day?"**

**I looked at her and held in my laughter as I spoke, "It's called an asylum, and yeah it is field trip day."**

**She shook her head in disgust and walked away. When she was out of sight, we all laughed our asses off. Principal Powers walked up to us a few minutes later.**

**"Everything is all set up for you guys. Be ready because you're up next."**

**I turned and looked at my nervous band mates. "Alright, we can do this. It's just an audition. If we don't make it, it's not the end of the world. But we sure as hell better try to make it. All things aside…let's go out there and blow them away!"**

**We got hyped up and walked to our places behind the closed curtain. As we were getting ready, Principal Powers started our introduction.**

**"Student and faculty, we have a special treat for you all. Our last audition will be by our very own Anya Masters and her band. So please put your hands together for Emergency Shower."**

**The curtains opened up to show us the packed auditorium. I looked out and saw my friends' smiling faces. Then my eyes wandered to Warren. Our eyes locked for a quick moment then I looked away. I turned back to my band mates and gave a slight nod and a smile. I turned back to the crowd and made our own intro.**

**"Hey guys. I'm Anya…of course. That's Ash on drums. Dylan's on bass. Miles is lead guitar and vocals. And Heidi's on guitar and vocals. We are Emergency Shower and I hope you like it."**

**Ash started the drum solo and everyone else came in. Then was my turn…**

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
**_

_**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
**_

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
**_

_**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
**_

**(Kick ass guitar solo by Miles)**

_**Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying**_

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'**_

**(Another kick ass guitar solo by Miles)**

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me**_

**Throughout the whole song, my eyes never went to Warren's. But I was singing to him. I wanted him to love me as much as I loved him. By the middle of the song, we had everyone (teachers included) dancing in their seats. When we finished, everyone (teachers included) was cheering. Ten minutes were left in school and everyone was begging for an encore. I turned to look at Principal Powers and she nodded in approval.**

**"Alright. We're gunna give you guys one more song. Hope you like this one."**

_**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

_**(Kick ass guitar and drum stuff by Miles and Ash)**_

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**_

**Everyone loved us. They were dancing and getting into the music. Unfortunately, the bell rang a few minutes after we finished. The guys came over and sang our praises. They were telling us about how the crowd loved it and blah blah blah. I looked out to the clearing auditorium and caught Warren's gaze. He smiled a small smile and then was pulled away by a heated Ice-Bitch (A/N: Get it? Heated Ice-Bitch? I crack myself up sometimes…back to the story…)**

**"When do you find out if you made it?" Ethan asked.**

**"I'll either get the call tonight or I check with Powers tomorrow."**

_**Five Horror Movies, Three Iced Teas, and Two Bags of Popcorn, later…**_

**The band and I were starting our sixth horror movie when we were interrupted…**

_**I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself.**_

**"Hello…yes…mhmm…okay…yes…thanks, bye." While I talked, the band was trying to figure out my side of the conversation. I gave them a solemn look and then changed it to a look of excitement.**

**"WE MADE IT!!!!!!!!"**

**IMPORTANT A/N: Thanks for wanting to keep my story alive. I was very pleased with the number of reviews I keep getting saying to not end it. Keep it up. I'll tell you one thing about the next chapter I'm planning…it stars our favorite hot head (even though he needs to have some sense knocked into him right now), Warren Peace. Three chapters left, then it's over…till the sequel. That's right, kiddies! A sequel. I have something good planned for that one. But it won't happen unless you review. Random little thing: Anya's ring tone, **_**Wow I Can Get Sexual Too**_**, is now my own ring tone. Thought I'd mention it. Songs mentioned in this chapter (in order of appearance): **_**I'm A Slave 4 U**__**I Want You To Want Me**_** (the **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_** version), and **_**Riot**_** by Three Days Grace. It was fun picking out the songs. Thank you Heidi for helping me make the tough decisions with the songs.**

**Keep reviewing!!!**

**Mel.**


	18. Better Than Me

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember/Bite Me If You Can/Love Bites/Tall, Dark, and Hungry**_**…the list goes on with these. **

_**Chapter 18: Better Than Me**_

_**Warren's P.O.V…**_

**I sat in my room after work three days after the auditions. Anya's performance had been running through my head non-stop. She looked like she was having so much fun on stage. It was something I hadn't seen in a while. To be honest, she's been on my mind 24/7. I looked over at my desk where a box of pictures sat. Pictures Anya took. She was such a picture nut that I couldn't help but laugh. I walked over and brought the box over to my bed. After dumping the pictures onto my bed, I started going through them. So many pictures of the two of us. All the things we did together.**

_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe   
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me **_

**I looked at one of the pictures the guys took of us. It was one of our movie nights and Anya was dead tired. She fell asleep on me and I soon followed. We woke up the next morning to a camera flash. Her back was against my chest, my arm was wrapped around her waist, and my face was buried in her hair and neck. I can still smell the pumpkin stuff in her hair. That smell will always follow me.**_****_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures   
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room 

**I came upon my favorite picture of the two of us. The day I took Anya shopping. Shit Nasty was in the shop for some repairs and Anya didn't have a car because her parents were away. Having nothing to do that day, we decided to kill time at the mall. Anya was trying on clothes for the hell of it and dragged me into the dressing room. We took a picture of the two of us smiling and Anya changing. She really **_**does**_** have no shame. **

_**  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end 

**All these pictures brought up happy memories. Memories that haunt my dreams. The face that haunts my dreams; the smells, the eyes, the feelings. Everything about her haunts my dreams. Especially **_**that **_**day. The day Anya found out about me and Holly. I'll never forget the look in her eyes. I see those eyes everywhere I go. I messed up royally. **_**The best thing to ever happen to you, Warren, and you have to go and screw it up… **_**I'm a fucking idiot.**_**  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me **_

**I laid back on my bed and thought. So many thoughts and feelings filled my head. Thoughts about Anya just took over every thought in my head. So many things have happened since she came to Maxville. I've been happier since she arrived. Hell…I even sang in front of her. I've been changed in a way that I never thought I would. I've been changed for the better…however corny that sounds. She made me happy…in a way I've never been before. I mean, I **_**thought **_**I was happy…but when she came…it showed me just how happy I could be. And that's when I realized…I'm in love with Anya. It was like a kick in the balls (A/N: Which was what he needed…we all agree…). I felt like shit. I hurt the one person I truly loved. I'm not just an idiot…I'm a fucking asshole. How could I've been so stupid? I was in love the whole time and I never realized it. She doesn't deserve me. She'll probably never talk to me after this. **_**I have to do something…I have to tell her….But how? **_**And that's when I thought…**_**Heidi…**_**She'd know what to do.**_**  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)**_

_**"Hello?"**_

**"Heidi, I'm in love with Anya."**

_**"Warren? It's about fucking time you realized it. We've been wondering when you'd come to your senses."**_

**"You've…you've known?"**

_**"Yup. We all have…except for Anya. She's clueless. Which usually never happens…often."**_

**"That made no sense, Heidi."**

_**"I know. It doesn't matter anyways. So what are you gunna do?"**_

**"What?"**

_**"Are ya gunna do something about it?"**_

**"I don't know."**

_**"You're gunna tell her, right?"**_

**"I'm not sure what I'm doing right now, Heidi," I said, getting exasperated.**

_**"Warren, first off…calm down. Secondly…I have an idea…but I don't think you'll like it."**_

**"I'll do anything to get her."**

_**"Are you sure about that statement?"**_

**"HEIDI!!"**

_**"Alright! Alright! Calm down there, flame boy! It was just a precautionary question."**_

**"What do I have to do?"**

_**"Are you sure you wanna know?"**_

**"HEIDI! Just tell me."**

_**"You sing."**_

**"Sing?"**

_**"Sing."**_

**"When?"**

_**"Homecoming."**_

**"Are you fucking serious?"**

_**"Do you wanna win back Anya, or not?"**_

**"How? The auditions are over."**

_**"You don't have to worry about that part. Just let me know what you're singing and I'll tell the guys."**_

**"The guys?"**

_**"Yeah…the guys in our band. You'll sing with us at Homecoming. We'll make sure Anya's listening in the crowd."**_

**"Thank you."**

_**"Anya's my best friend, Warren. I'd do anything to see her happy. And it helps that I like you, too. You're a good guy, Warren Peace. I know you'll take care of her…like you've been doing."**_

**"Not lately, I haven't."**

_**"A minor bump in the road…you're allowed them every now and then. Take care of her, Warren."**_

**"Thanks, Heidi. I promise."**

_**"Any time, Warren. Any time. Night."**_

**"Night." After that, we hung up. **

**I was gunna get my Anya back…one-way or the other.**

**IMPORTANT A/N: I hit the 100 review mark!!! Hell…I've passed it. And I couldn't have done it with out my amazing readers. I love you all. Alright, now that that's out of the way…let's get down to business. Warren's FINALLY come to his senses. He got the slap in the face that he deserved. Two more chapters left. I want at least four reviews, or I make the ending one chapter. Yes, if I wanted to be mean…I could REALLY end it next chapter…but I'm not. Let me just say…this was the hardest chapter to write and to title. ****The only thing I knew about this chapter was Warren's moment of realization and the song…and mention of the picture in the dressing room. Everything else was top of the dome. Be proud…be very proud. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get the details figured out so I can type. That may take a while…be warned. I need to figure out how I am splitting up Homecoming for two chapters. But it will be up…I promise.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**I Love You All,**

**Mel.**


	19. The Naked Girlfriend at Homecoming

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember/Bite Me If You Can/Love Bites/Tall, Dark, and Hungry**_**…the list goes on with these. **

_**Chapter 19: The Naked Girlfriend at Homecoming**_

**Heidi and I stood in my room getting ready. It was Homecoming night and we were all excited and nervous. I was about to step in my dress when Heidi stopped me.**

**"I had a thought-"**

**"NO FUCKING WAY!"**

**"Shut up, An. Anyways, I was thinking…it would be really uncomfortable performing in our dresses. So how about we match the boys and perform in pinstripe suits with matching Fedoras?" As she said this, she pulled out two pinstripe suit with matching Fedoras. One was black with white pinstripes and the other was black with red pinstripes. Both suit jackets had lace trimming at the bottom hem of the jacket in the color of the pinstripe. They were our exact sizes. Heidi handed me the black and red suit then placed the Fedora on my head. **

**"Heidi, where's the undershirt?"**

**"We don't have them. Just button up a few buttons and you're all set to go. Warren's gunna flip when he sees all that cleavage."**

**"Really?!?! How much?" I asked a little hesitant.**

**"Enough."**

**"Bra?"**

**"Nope…you don't even need one for your dress…so why bother asking."**

**"Good point." With that, I stepped into the pinstripe pants and put the jacket on. Heidi helped me button up the jacket then got into her suit. We fixed our hair so our Fedoras fit perfectly. Heidi straightened her hair and then straightened mine. We placed the Fedoras on our heads and tilted them to the side.**

**"We look like pimps…or mobsters," I said, laughing to Heidi.**

**"Yeah…the boys can be our hoes," Heidi said, agreeing.**

**We stared at each other for a moment and burst into laughter. We did our final touches and walked down stairs. The boys were dressed and ready to go. Miles was wearing a black with blue pinstripe suit and Fedora, Dylan was wearing a red with black pinstripe suit and Fedora, while Miles was wearing…you guessed it…a black with purple pinstripe suit and Fedora. All three guys were wearing black eyeliner around their eyes. **

**"What happened to the dresses?" Ash asked.**

**"Do you know how uncomfortable it is performing in a dress?" I asked. The boys gave us blank stares. "I thought so. Heidi came up with the brilliant idea of matching you guys. Like it?"**

**"Perfect," the guys replied.**

**Heidi and I took our dresses to the car and climbed inside. Principal Powers had us arrive after the dance started so we could make our grand entrance on stage. Once we arrived, Heidi and I hung our dresses up in our dressing room. We double-checked how we looked and walked backstage. We avoided the crowd like they were the plague. The DJ announced his last song before his break and we started to do our pep talk.**

**"Alright, guys. We've come so far," Heidi started. "Play your hearts out and, Anya, sing your heart out. Pour out your soul, if you have to…but get your man back."**

**"And one thing, boys. If I see any of you near Holly, I **_**will**_** castrate you," I said sternly.**

**"Then why didn't you do that to Warren?" **

**"Because, Ash, she needs it for herself," Miles said, smartly.**

**"I cannot believe you just said that!" I exclaimed.**

**"You know it's true. What are you gunna play with once you win him back if you cut off his goods?" Miles said smirking.**

**"Miles is right, An. How can you jump his bones if he has no bones to jump?" Dylan asked.**

**"Enough screwing around," I paused and thought about what I just said. "Alright. Enough 'pick on Anya' time. Let's just concentrate on kicking some ass and rocking out while doing it!"**

**On stage, Principal Powers was doing our introduction…**

**"Students and faculty of Sky High…welcome to this year's Homecoming dance. We are very proud to start a new tradition this year. We have selected one student, the student who **_**you**_** chose, to perform at this year's dance. I am proud to introduce the winner of the audition…Ms. Anya Masters and her band Emergency Shower!" Everyone cheered as we walked on stage.**

**"How's everyone feeling tonight?" I said into the mic. The crowd reacted in typical crowd fashion…cheering. "Alright! Are you guys ready to have some fun?" More cheers followed. I turned and nodded to Ash, telling him to start. Ash started the drum solo, followed by everyone else. Then I joined in…**

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me**_

_**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'**_

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me**_

_**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'**_

**(Kick ass guitar solo by Miles)**

_**Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying**_

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'**_

**(Another kick ass guitar solo by Miles)**

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me**_

**We played a few more songs (A/N: I'm not gunna name them because I don't know what else they played…plus…it's not important to the plot) and then came my moment of truth…**

**"We're gunna play two more songs and then the DJ is gunna take over again. But, we'll be back up during the night. So, these last two songs we're gunna do are dedicated to someone really special to me. Someone I've come to trust and…love. He's my knight in shining armor. So…here we go…" **

_**Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever  
And she can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
(No way, no way...)

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me (Now way!)  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend (No way, now way)

Hey, hey!

**"Alright…so that was the, sort of, silly part of the dedication…but it's gunna end on a serious note." I walked over to the side of the stage and grabbed my acoustic guitar and the stool next to it. I got ready and we started to play…**

_**I wake up in the morning,  
Put on my face.  
The one that's going to get me though another day.  
It doesn't really matter how I feel inside.  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes**_

Then you came around me,  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me,  
And keep me from my fears.  
I'm unprotected, see how I've opened up  
You made me trust

I've never felt like this before,  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right though me and I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right!

Yeah yeah

I'm trying to remember,  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the covers fall away.  
I guess I'd never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin

I've never felt like this before,  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right though me and I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right!

I'm naked oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh yeah yeah yeah

I'm naked around you  
Does it show?

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gunna, your gunna see right though me  
See right through me and I can't hide  
You're gunna see right though me

I'm naked without you  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gunna see right though baby

**The whole time I sang, I thought of Warren. Hell…I looked at him for most of the song. I've never really had friends that I could be myself around…with the exception of my vampire friends at home and now the gang. Warren was the first person that I showed the true me. I didn't have to hide anything because he could tell if I **_**was **_**hiding something. The only other people who could do that were my uncle, Cole, Erin, and Heidi. Not even my parents knew me **_**that **_**well. Warren was the first person it felt right to be with. He was the first person I've ever loved…and he needed to know. **

**"Thanks for listening, everyone, and I hope you enjoy the rest of Homecoming."**

**I really hope he listened to me…that would suck if he didn't. God, I **_**really **_**hope he heard me…**

**IMPORTANT A/N: I'm **_**so **_**sorry it took this long to update. I haven't been that inspired to write about Warren lately…which is sad…I know. But with the upcoming release of both the book and movie for Harry Potter…I've been on a Ron Weasley kick…ask Heidi…she can tell you. But, here it is…the second to last chapter. It's kind of upsetting that I'm ending this story next chapter…but there **_**will **_**be a sequel. I have much more in store for Anya and Warren…but it won't happen unless the next two chapters get a lot of reviews. I want at least four reviews for this chapter…and I promise…I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible.**

**Much Love,**

**Mel.**


	20. The end for now

**The Underworld at Twilight**

_**Anya Masters is your normal teenager…well sort of. Will Sky High ruin her secret? And will her attending endanger the lives of our favorite heroes and sidekicks? And will she find love in the midst? Warren/OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sky High**_**. Because if I did…Warren would be mine, and Lash would be my best friend Heidi's. Nor do I own**_** Twilight/New Moon, Underworld/Underworld Evolution**_**, or **_**A Quick Bite/A Bite to Remember/Bite Me If You Can/Love Bites/Tall, Dark, and Hungry**_**…the list goes on with these. **

_**Chapter 20: The End…for now…**_

**Heidi and I were in the dressing room getting into our dresses. Heidi stepped into her floor length purple dress and I tied up the back. Heidi looked beautiful. Then, I stepped into mine. I pulled the dress up on my body to where it would sit perfectly. Heidi tied up the corseted back while I tried to stop shaking. She finished up the back and helped me put on the necklace I bought to wear. I turned to the mirror and stared at my reflection with a mix of astonishment and worry. I couldn't believe my eyes. But I was so caught up in my worry that I couldn't really think straight.**

**"You look beautiful, An. Warren would be nuts not to have you after everything you've done."**

**"I don't know, Heidi. There's this voice in the back of my mind telling me this won't end well."**

**"What does your heart tell you?"**

**"It tells me…to stop being stupid and thinking. It's telling me that everything will be okay."**

**"Well…you have a smart heart, hun. You should listen to it more often."**

**"Thanks, Heidi."**

**"You're welcome, love." We embraced for a short moment and then pulled apart. "Now come on! Let's seal the deal." With that, Heidi and I walked over to the boys and into Homecoming.**

_**Warren's P.O.V…**_

**"I cannot believe I wasn't picked! I would have done so much better than that band of freaks!" Holly said, complaining beside me. She hadn't stopped bitching and moaning since Anya and her band started playing. She was beautiful. She was having so much fun rocking out on stage…and it showed. When she walked on, every guy in the room, myself included, stopped dead. She was…I can't even explain. She looked…hot…sexy, even. "And look at what she was wearing!" Holly continued. "She shouldn't have been allowed into the dance…let alone jump around on stage…we could have had the next Janet Jackson wardrobe malfunction here…what with all that cleavage showing! Not only was it an ugly outfit…but the extra boobage…eww." Oh yeah…that was the **_**other **_**thing Holly wouldn't stop bitching about…Anya's…chest. And boy, did I notice. My body temperature rose a few degrees because of it. That was the first thing **_**every**_** guy noticed. **_**Holly's just jealous that Anya has a bigger chest than her… **_**I thought to myself. I'm a guy…what do you expect? **

**"Excuse me…thank you," Principal Powers started. "Would you all give another big hand to Emergency Shower!" The doors opened, revealing Sky High's new band. The guys walked in first, blocking any chance of seeing Heidi or Anya. Finally, the guys parted and revealed a sight worth seeing. Heidi and Anya walked in. Heidi wore a purple and coffee colored dress (A/N: Just go to my profile to see what everyone's dresses look like…) and Anya…she looked…wow. She wore a black and silver dress that went to the floor…and then some. She was gorgeous…**

**"Hey, Warren!" Layla said, coming over to Holly and me. Layla wore a green dress with an intricate design on the front. Then the rest of the gang came over. Magenta wore a purple corset dress-thing…with boots. "What did you- oh my god! Anya looks amazing!" No one could deny it…Anya was the most gorgeous one at the dance. Anya and the band made their way towards us…and the room got a little warmer…or is it just me?**

**"Anya, you were amazing!" everyone exclaimed. Holly huffed and I stayed silent.**

**"Thanks. Guys, this is Dylan, Miles, Ash, and you know Heidi," Anya said, formally introducing the band.**

**"Warren, can I talk to you for a second?" Heidi asked. I nodded my response and walked over to the food table with Heidi.**

_**Heidi's P.O.V…**_

**"Why didn't you tell me about that little dedication at the end?" Warren asked, getting slightly irritated.**

**"Calm down, flame boy! I couldn't because I promised Anya. We've been planning this since you two had that fight."**

**"**_**We've**_**?"**

**"Yeah…the whole gang…well…mostly Layla and Magenta. But Will, Ethan, and Zach were there when Maj came up with this crazy scheme. We filled Miles, Ash, and Dylan in on what was happening. They needed a lead singer and Anya needed a band…it worked out."**

**"So I don't have to sing?"**

**"Oh…you still have to sing. Anya's been the little pessimist this whole time, sayin' that it wasn't gunna work. You still have to sing to her and pour your guts out to her…in front of everyone."**

**"But-" Warren started.**

**"No 'buts'! Warren, Anya did it for you…the least you could do is sing for her. Now, grow some balls and get over it, you big baby!" I yelled, flustered.**

**"Calm down! Alright…I'll do it. When?"**

**"Wanna get it over with?"**

**"Give me five minutes…you guys just got off stage."**

**"Fine…five minutes. And I don't want any complaining about it. Are we clear?"**

**"Yes, **_**mom**_**." I smiled and patted his head like a good little boy and we walked over to our friends.**

_**Five Minutes Later…Anya's P.O.V…**_

**I was too busy talking with Layla and Magenta to notice Heidi and the band gone. "Guys, where's Heidi?"**

**"No idea," they answered in unison…and too fast for my taste. They were hiding something… Before I could further question them, a voice from the stage caught my attention…Warren.**

**"Um…hey, everyone. The band is letting' me do one song with them…so…Anya…this one's for you…" And the band started playing…**

_**We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away**_

You have stolen my heart

_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

_**Sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

You have stolen

_**You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart**_

I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

You have stolen my

_**You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart**_

**I watched in amazement as Warren sang on stage. First off…he was singing **_**in public**_**…and secondly…he just said that I…**_**I**_** stole his…heart. **_**He…loves me back… **_**In that moment of realization…I thought I died and went to heaven. Warren Peace, my best friend and the only person I've ever loved, loved me back…and he told the whole fucking school…including his Barbie doll girlfriend. As Warren and the band walked off stage, I was in a state of numerous emotions. I turned to Layla and Maj, who had smiles plastered on their faces. I turned back around to see Warren standing behind me. "Hey."**

**"Hey."**

**"Let's give them a minute, shall we?" Heidi stated next to Warren. The gang cleared away, leaving just Warren and me.**

**"Warren, I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"**

**"Getting mad at you. Being a complete bitch when I had no right."**

**"Don't be sorry. You had every right to get mad at me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a fucking dumbass."**

**"I'll say," I muttered under my breath.**

**"I heard that…and I'm sorry…for everything. I would never dream of hurting you."**

**"Did you mean it?"**

**"Mean what?"**

**"What you sang?"**

**He stepped closer to me and stared into my eyes. "Every word." He leaned his head down and our lips were centimeters apart…when…**

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!"**

**I was shoved back by Ice-Bitch Barbie herself. She was wearing a white strapless dress with flowers on it. "What the **_**hell **_**do you think you're doing?"**

**"I was about to kiss your boyfriend, thank you very much!" I replied in true smart-ass fashion.**

**"Stay away from him…he's mine."**

**"Really? I don't see your name on him."**

**"Too bad. Why would he go for someone like you when he has me?"**

**"Let's see: I never cheated on him…he likes me…I'm not dating him to make someone I hate jealous…and…"**

**"Enough! You're not even pretty. You'd look ugly on his arm…just like you did in that suit on stage."**

**"You're just jealous because…I have talent…the crowd loves me…and you're just sayin' I looked horrible because I have bigger boobs than you and I can pull off stuff like that." **

**Holly just stared at me then went to hit me. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist…Warren.**

**"That's it, Holly. We're through."**

**"But-"**

**"No 'buts'. It's over." With that, Holly stormed off like a five year old. **

**"Hey, Emergency Shower! Get up here and play one more before the night ends!" the DJ called from behind the DJ table. I gave Warren a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the stage with the band. I didn't even need to tell them what song I was thinking…they already knew…**

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

**The crowd went wild. I walked over to Warren and gave him a big hug. **

**"That was perfect, An. You should have seen Holly's face."**

**I smiled up at him as we leaned in for our second attempt at a kiss…until a fucking spotlight shone on us.**

**"This next song goes out to Warren and Anya, from all of your loving friends." I looked at Warren and the two of us laughed. The DJ then started the song…**

_**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

**As Warren and I were slow dancing, he softly sang in my ear…giving me chills like there's no tomorrow.**_****_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

**The DJ started playing the final slow song of the night and we kept dancing. We pulled apart slightly and stared into each other's eyes.**

**"I love you, Warren Peace."**

**"And I love you, Anya Masters." With that, he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against mine. We stopped dancing and just kissed. It was the sweetest of kisses, but it held all of the love we had for each other in it.**

**IMPORTANT A/N: It's over…for now. I do have a sequel in mind…but it all depends on you. Let me know how you liked the story and the sequel will be up…but not for a while. I gotta get rid of this Ron Weasley kick in order to write about Warren. Thank you so much for reading!! A few individual thanks I wanna give: Heidi, thank you for helping me when I needed it…even though you kinda had no choice. Lily, thank you for reading and reviewing EVERY chapter…and letting me use you in the story. I promise, you WILL make a come back in the sequel. And finally, to Crista. Thank you for helping me get pictures and stuff. I'm glad you are here helping me. I couldn't have done it without any of you. I'll see you all in the next one…or if you read the other ones I post.**

**So much love and thanks,**

**Melissa.**


End file.
